Twelve Days
by Wulf8
Summary: Fairy Tail: the club wherein Gray and Natsu met. That was in April. Neither expected to see the other again. Hearing about Fairy Tail's new coffee shop, months later, Gray ventures there, and perceives spiky hair; a familiar shade of pink. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Twelve Days  
**

* * *

Summary: Fairy Tail. That is the name of the club where Gray met Natsu. That was April. He never expected to see Natsu again after that. Then he hears news of Fairy Tail's new coffee shop. He goes there one day, and sees spiky hair; a familiar shade of pink. 12 Days. What significance do they bear? 12 Days, occurring over time, in which the meeting between two people was predestined. Those 12 Days would change their lives.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _23_ _rd_ _December_

"Gray? Are you going to try out Fairy Tail's new coffee shop for me? They've grown big; first a club, now a coffee shop, what next?" Ur yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, fine! Just don't yell!" I shouted in response.

An average day. An average hour. An average minute. An average second. Nothing strange. Everything average. Common. Typical. Nothing's new. Nothing at all– Natsu.

Except for _him_.

"Okay, I'm leaving now!"

"See you later, Gray honey!"

Two siblings. One house. Two bedrooms. Lots of conflict. Not exactly the most delightful of situations. But our mother, Ur, tries her hardest. Married multiple times, trusting her partner with her children. All of her husbands were mistakes.

Of her past husbands, my father was the worst one. I was only a child at the time, yet I witnessed a verbal fight which got physical. I never saw my father after that. Ur noticed me and ordered me straight to bed. My father merely looked at me and sneered. I couldn't respond. I didn't tell Ur, but my father had hit me before, many times. I couldn't muster telling her, as I knew she would cry, and that, I couldn't bear.

Many years later, I heard rumours around town of the infamous Salamander. Black Flames. That's all I heard. A fire came close to our house once. I woke in the middle of the night, one time, and complained to Ur about smelling smoke, after I woke her up. She was kind, despite the annoyance she must have felt at being woken up. She claimed that I must be imagining it, until she looked out of the window and saw it for herself.

She proceeded to call the fire department about seeing black flames nearby. They arrived, eventually, but not until after I heard the screams of the neighbours. That, and someone shouting in glee, uttering, "I am the supreme Zancrow".

Despite the terror I felt during that event, I attempted to keep the nightmares at bay and led my life as normal, to the best of my ability. Things were fine until I met the man beneath the mask. I met the infamous Zancrow. He attacked me, and I was bleeding profusely by the time the police, that a passer-by had called, arrived. The doctors said that I would have a slight scar on my forehead because of the black flames that Zancrow burned me with. It is a day I'll never forget.

Now, a decade after the initial argument, and the start of events filled with horror, I was in college. Studying my last year of computing. I never expected that things would take a certain twist this Christmas.

There are twelve days in which a particular key event happened, over time. One, that would mean the world to me. Those twelve days will forever remain in my memory, banishing the fears that constantly taunted me.

For now, I'm heading to Fairy Tail's new coffee shop. I didn't expect a trigger for events to come to occur.

* * *

 _Ding_

I flinched. The sound of the bells in coffee shops always make me cringe. They were concernedly loud and I'm surprised that nobody has yet complained.

"Ah, Gray! Fancy seeing you here. You want your usual from before, I bet"

I blanched. Of all people to be working here, it had to be Lyon?

"How do you even know my usual meals when I eat out, Lyon?" I asked, incredulously.

"You got me there," he teased, "but it's always fun to see you look dejected at my presence"

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

He merely stuck his tongue out at me in response.

The relationships I had with my siblings weren't the most pleasant, with constant teasing growing up, ganging up on me, just because I was the youngest of the three. They always did it when Ur wasn't watching, and I never had the courage to tell her about their bullying, due to my generally passive nature, but also due to their childish threats.

Years later, my relationship with them has improved, but certainly more-so Ultear. She's grown up significantly since then, even going as far as to adopt a child, Meredy, who Ur accepted into the family with open and loving arms.

Lyon, however, has barely matured, and is still forever teasing me. At least now, he is merely a nuisance and nothing more.

"Anyway, a certain someone is here to see you~" he teased, gesturing towards pink hair.

I felt my heart stop.

"I-it can't be" I stuttered.

How does Lyon even know about _him_?

After so long, it was–

"Hello, Gray. You are still number one on my most likely to attack list, you know?"

Meredy.

Was I _that_ desperate to see him? It's not like they have the same shade of pink in their hair anyway. Or salmon as he would like to call it. I chuckled softly to myself.

" _It's salmon, got it ice-pervert?!"_

Just because I mentioned I liked winter.

"Um, Gray?"

I was whisked out of my blissful thoughts by the ever annoying Lyon.

"What?" I said harshly.

 _Ding_

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, Juvia is here!"

I smirked. I knew Lyon's weak spot. Juvia. They'd been dating for just over a year, Lyon instantly falling head over heels for her, but Juvia taking slightly longer to notice his affections.

"J-Juvia, honey!" Lyon gushed.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia responded, rushing in to embrace him.

Looks like my trick worked in getting Lyon out of my hair. I texted Juvia the moment I saw Lyon, knowing what a nuisance he'd be.

"Number one"

I sighed. "Meredy, do you have to call me that in public, scratch that, at all?"

While Meredy was the ever so adorable adopted daughter of Ultear, and therefore my adopted niece, she did have some annoying points, such as her rank list of people most likely to attack. But, hey, she's a kid, and her upbringing sounded scary, from what I heard, and I can't imagine what else went on. All I heard was something about Grimore Heart, a criminal organisation, and their kidnappings of young children. Meredy didn't know her parents, but it's safe to say that Grimore Heart took them out, with the village they razed along with them. They didn't tell Meredy this, of course, so she went along, unknowingly, with any ploy they came up with.

"Meredy…" I pulled her in for a hug. She was my family, more like a little sister than anything, even if she was my adopted niece.

"Number one," she muffled from my shirt, "Let me go"

"Sorry," I laughed, "I don't know what overcame me"

"Regardless" she began.

She sure shook that off quickly.

"What was with your goldfish expression when you saw me?"

I cringed. She saw that? I didn't want to explain but it looks like I have no choice now. She's very persistent when it comes to count.

"U-um, there's this guy…" I started.

"And you love him, and want to get married and have thirty babies" she finished, with hearts in her eyes.

I sweat-dropped. Either there was something I didn't know about Ultear, or Juvia's romance fantasies, whenever she visited, had rubbed off on Meredy.

"I don't know about that" I laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh?"

She looked disappointed, gazing at me with droopy puppy eyes.

Was she that interested in my love life? No, worse. Was she one of those _shippers_?

"There's nothing wrong with being a shipper, you know?"

She can read minds now?

"Shipping's great!" she continued, starting to fangirl gush, "so many romantic situations, so many couples that look so cute~ together," she added with a squee. "And even better–"

"Oh, look at the time, I need to go"

"Hey, what?" she glared at me.

Coffee shop critiquing can wait, if it means escaping Meredy's wrath.

"Number one, I won't let you get away with this!" she screeched, as I ran out of the door.

Phew, I was out. I had made my escape for the moment at least.

* * *

"Hey" I greeted, entering the house.

"Oh, Gray! How was the coffee shop?" Ur looked at me expectantly.

"O-oh, it was great," I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Don't give me that, I know when you're lying to me"

"Fine…" I grumbled.

"So~ What happened?" she asked.

"… Lyon"

My dejected expression said it all.

"Oh, Gray, I wish you three could completely mend your relationship already. It pains me to see you like this. Look at Meredy; she fits right into the family, and she's not blood. Couldn't you take an example from her?"

"Yeah, and her most likely to attack list," I scoffed.

A reason why the three of us had a rocky sibling relationship is because none of us were fully related by blood. Only half, on our mother's side. Each of us had our own father.

"Hmpf," I harrumphed, "Anyway, I've got things to be doing, so I'll see you"

"Yeah, like not checking out the coffee shop I asked you to"

I gave her a pointed look.

"Haha, you know I'm only joking sweetie; have a good one… doing whatever," she ended, jokingly.

"Yeah, see you," I said.

* * *

 _24th December  
Evening_

"Fine, _I'll_ leave! Bye!"

I slammed the door behind me.

I shook my head thoroughly, in attempt to expel the negative feelings within me. Thinking about it, it probably wasn't the most mature thing I did, leaving like that, but the argument was intense. It had happened earlier this evening.

I had been out for a short walk; winter being my favourite time of year to walk, and needless to say, reminiscing about Natsu. I got back to the house, feeling pretty happy… That is, until I walked in. Who could be happy to see what I did? The sofa, with Ur's favourite duvet draped on it, Lyon and Juvia making out on top. Even worse was that Ur's favourite plush, a snowman/dog look-a-like dubbed Plue, was pressed tightly between their bodies.

"Lyon" I stated, coldy. When he ignored me, I tried again, raising my voice this time, "Lyon!"

"Mmpf," he said, pulling away from the kiss, "What's up little bro?"

"You know what's up," I hissed. "That's mother's favourite duvet! _And_ Plush!"

He looked at me, incredulously, but then devilishly, almost as if he was attempting to try my patience. "So?"

"Don't give me that!" I roared. "Our mother has done so much for us, and you would sully something precious to her?!"

Lyon had always been the rebellious one.

By this point, Ur and Ultear had walked into the room, the former gasping at what Lyon was doing on her favourite duvet and plush, and the latter yelling quietly at us to quieten, as she didn't want Meredy to be woken up.

"You shouldn't have entered the house and caused an argument, Gray~" Lyon cooed.

Damn he was frustrating. But what he said, annoyingly enough, was true.

Considering I liked to take my walks quite late at night, I knew that most of the household would be asleep; I just got so enraged to see Lyon sullying the duvet and plush like that. That plush, in particular, is incredibly important to Ur, helping her through all of her lonely and vulnerable times, providing a sense of comfort, when her children, as bratty and self-obsessed as we were, would not. I would often hear her crying softly to Plue.

"It's just a plush, Gray," Lyon cooed once more, hoping to rile me up.

"Lyon!" I shouted in frustration.

"SSHH" Ultear hissed, angrily.

We heard movements from the back room. Meredy slowly walked in, rubbing her eyes groggily, while Ultear gave us death glares. "Waaahats going on, big bro Gray, mama Ultear, mama's mama, Ur… the other one," she yawned, ending with a glint of malice in her eyes.

While Meredy and I got on to the point of perfection, with her calling my big bro, instead of uncle, as adoption laws would request, she and Lyon never saw eye to eye, due to his rebellious nature, constant flings, which everyone but Juvia knew about, and his negative attitude towards Ultear and I. She views him as the catalyst in our family. She may have said that I was number one on her 'most likely to attack' list, but he, she genuinely dislikes, at points.

"Go back to bed, brat!" Lyon yelled, causing Ultear to walk over and whack him, silencing him with yet another death glare. Those, she was good at.

Behind Lyon, Juvia was standing timidly, shivering, scared, almost to the point of making me feel bad for her. She didn't know much about Lyon. Like the fact that he'd been dating about five other girls, on and off, since the start of their relationship, and who knows about other flings.

"No," Meredy declined, albeit nervously. "I don't like seeing this family in such disarray; I want it to be happy," she sniffled, Ur walking over to hug her.

Ur then glared at her sons. "You two, apologise to Meredy, right now!"

"It may be–" Meredy tried to say.

"Huh?" Ur pulled off Meredy.

"It may be… because of big bro Gray's boyfriend!" she exclaimed happily, as if she'd never been sad moments ago.

Silence. Only to be broken by–

" _Oh_? Gray's got a _boyfriend_?" Lyon teased.

"No, it's not what you… what you thi-think... " I protested, quietly.

"Good," Lyon responded coldly, "if I find out you are _that,_ then I will find _him_ , and take _him_ down"

I knew Lyon's homophobia was bad, but this bad? As if he has a right to get involved in my life in the slightest anyway!

I backed away, feeling apprehensive, Ultear looking between me and Lyon, with shock, and Ur glaring at Lyon.

"Leave this house, Lyon, right now!" Ur shouted.

"No…" I heard Meredy speak faintly. "NO! STOP FIGHTING!"

She walked over to me. "Number one, I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want Lyon to know. I didn't know, I didn't–"

"Get away from me!" I yelled uncontrollably, distraught, backing away even further.

Was my home going to be inaccessible, because of Lyon? This is why I didn't want this information out!

"Big bro–"

"NO!" I interrupted her.

I started heading towards the door, in attempt to escape the carnage, but before I got there, I felt a malicious aura behind me. "Gray…"

"Yes, Ultear?" I said, meekly, turning around to face her.

 _Slap_

I grasped my aching cheek in pain and shock. "Ul–"

"DON'T speak to my daughter like that!"

"Ultear, I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Haha, Gray got told!" Lyon yelled across the room, from where he was being lectured by Ur.

Lyon was forever childish.

"Lyon!" Ur shouted. "Leave!"

To which he responded with, "No! Gray should leave! He's the catalyst here!"

"You know what?" I said, feeling the first tears form, ignoring Lyon's "Aw is cutesy baby Gray crying~?".

"Fine, _I'll_ leave! Bye!"

I slammed the door behind me, trying to forget what had just transpired, and letting the first tears fall. _Now_ where am I supposed to go?

* * *

 _25th December_

I was fortunate. I had been wondering where I could go for the time being, until my family sorted itself out, wandering the nearby park and my friend Cana had been out and about anyway, and let me stay over for the night. Amongst her constant attempted persuasions of getting me to drink alcohol, and her general drunk behaviour, she tried to convince me to stay round on Christmas, insisting I'd be lonely without her.

I wouldn't give in, however, and stood firm that I didn't want to be any more of a burden on her, staying at her place with no notice, ignoring her saying it would be fine, because of an argument with my family, that _I_ had.

Now, I was heading to Fairy Tail's coffee shop. I didn't quite know why, but I had a feeling it would be a nice place to be. I hoped Lyon wouldn't be there as he'd most likely be grounded, and it was Christmas so maybe it he wouldn't be working? and I couldn't see any reason otherwise why it would be a bad experience. It gave me a reason to try out the menu there as well, which I knew Ur would be pleased with. When I'm allowed back at the house that is… Hopefully.

I entered the coffee shop, once again flinching at the loud noise of the bell, and stopped. Lost in my own world. It couldn't be–

"Hey, Natsu, there's someone staring at you~"

"Of course there isn't, Sting. Don't lie"

"No, seriously," he pointed at me, Natsu following his gaze.

I was standing still, as if frozen in time. I felt my heart beat steadily faster as the seconds past. It felt like it would explode when his eyes reached my own.

"G-Gray?"

"Feel free to take your break now Natsu. Wait, actually, I think your shift may be over. Just cover mine in the future or something. It's not like it's busy. I'll tell the boss it's an emergency" Sting rushed.

I felt as if I was going to faint from the blood rushing through my body, causing me to have an intense flush.

"Gray, is that you?" Natsu asked excitedly, walking closer to me.

"N-Natsu?" I finally stuttered out.

"It is you!" he walked closer to me, eventually reaching me and grabbing my hand, he pulled me out of the coffee shop, and round to the back alley way, just behind it.

Not like I could have stopped him, even if I wanted to.

"Gray, what are you doing here? It's so great to see you!" Natsu exclaimed.

I flinched. Bad start. "Um, I'll explain later? Anyway, you work here?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I've been working here for a while! Gray? What's up? You seem distracted"

"Natsu…"

Yeah. Distracted by his lips.

"Gray~"

I hadn't realised it, but his face was closing in on mine.

"I've missed you, Gray…"

And then he was on me.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed, and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter.

Please leave a review, to tell me what you thought; I'd really appreciate it.

I'll see you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Gray, is that you?"_

" _N-Natsu?"_

" _I've missed you, Gray…"_

 _And then he was on me._

* * *

 _25th December_

"Gray…" Natsu said between kisses, "I've missed you… So damn much!"

"Natsu," I gave a simple but meaningful reply.

"Gray," he repeated, trailing kisses across my collar bone, and then guiding his lips to meet mine. He gazed into my eyes for what felt like a blissful eternity, gave me a long, sensual kiss, and then a brief one, after I asked for air, and gasped, " _Damn_ , you are addictive to kiss".

I responded, "and you're a great kisser," to which he smirked.

After a moments silence, I asked, "So what now?"

"Hm?" he gave me a cute questioning look.

Before I started to explain, however, he said, "I know what you mean, silly~ Why even ask? I already consider us to be dating~!"

I blushed. Just like before, Natsu was so cute, playfully aggressive, and when it came to count, we were two halves of the same whole.

"You okay there, Gray~?" Natsu teased.

"Natsu…" I replied, drawing in for another kiss. Natsu hadn't been like this when I met him, but I converted him to my side. We became one; once, separate, then never to be separated again; eternally connected. Our meeting was sensational.

The club, where I met him. Fairy Tail.

" _Would you… Would you say we're dating?" I asked nervously, "I mean, we've only known each other for a few days; just because of the mutual breaks from work and college we've been given. I think I-I may love you"_

 _Natsu gulped. "Gray… I–"_

He never said it back then. I ran out, predicting rejection. Of course I guy I just met wouldn't say we're dating. There's no way. What sort of fortune would that be? Didn't stop him from being on my mind though. I always looked out for him, after that, and constantly faced disappointment. That was, until now.

"I guess that answers your question from that time, huh?" Natsu teased.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered.

Natsu and I had met multiple times during a single week, in April. Our first meeting was pure coincidence. I was in the Fairy Tail club, after being recommended it by a friend, Eve. I ran into an old classmate, Gajeel, and he wanted to introduce me to his "reckless" and "fiery-natured" pal. I stopped when I saw the pink hair; purely out of surprise, not judgement. Gajeel told me that his pal got that a lot. I, along with others, assumed it must be dyed. It was completely natural, Gajeel assured me. That pink hair, that I was initially surprised by, grew to be the thing I loved the most.

It happened suddenly. No warning at all. He talked to me; greeted me and I felt my face heat up. I didn't understand what had happened. I mumbled out a response, and turn-tailed.

Gajeel texted me, him receiving my number when we re-encountered, and questioned where I was, and that Natsu was looking for me. I didn't respond, but Gajeel send me another message in quick succession, saying that he gave my number to Natsu. Before I had any time to prepare, Natsu called me and asked what was up. Due to my reactions when facing him, I thought that I may have the start of a crush on him, though I wasn't sure. I didn't want to say that though, so I said that I couldn't tell him as I didn't want to mess things up, especially as we'd just met.

We met at the club the next day, after Gajeel persuaded me to face Natsu, claiming that I'd be a "shrimp" if I didn't. I didn't know until later that that was his pet nickname for his girlfriend, and if he used it on anyone other than her, which was rare, he was deadly serious in what he was saying and would be intensely angry if it didn't work out. Considering how intimidating I knew Gajeel could be, after going to school with him, I fretted to sort things with Natsu.

I sought Natsu out after the conversation with Gajeel, but didn't get far before I was stopped by the crowd. He saw me amongst the crowd, however, and pulled me out. It seemed that he had been searching for me since what he felt was an unfulfilled conversation.

I was torn with guilt, that he'd been searching for me since our first meeting, and vowed to apologise properly.

I took Natsu by the hand, to a secluded, well, as secluded as you could get, part of the club. He must have noticed my intention, as he gave me a quick wink and smirk, which _may_ have caused me to blush intensely, before pulling me to the pool section of the club; a section for those who wanted a bit of quiet from the roughness of the main dance area. Fortunately, he didn't ask me to discuss with him over a game of pool, as I knew that I would lose, due to my habits of being bad at the game, and my predictions of his skill in it.

After settling down, Natsu asked me what I wanted to talk to him about. I assumed he knew, but I think he was playing a teasing game in which I had to actually say it. I suppose I deserved it.

" _So Gray, you wanted to talk to me about?" Natsu let out a light laugh to accompany this._

" _U-um…" I stuttered, gazing up at him, seemingly almost for reassurance._

" _It's about the other day, isn't it?" Natsu eventually started me off, hiding his intentions within a serious tone._

" _Y-yeah…" I sighed._

 _Natsu gave me an imploring look._

" _Okay, it's like this," I began, not willing to look Natsu in the eye. "I'm sorry for running off the other day, I just… It's like I said on the phone. I was unsure of myself?" I phrased it like a question, unsure of how much I could reveal to him._

" _Uh, huh," Natsu gave a stifled and generic reply, eyebrow raised in what I hoped wasn't slight annoyance at my vagueness._

 _I always had issues with being vague. Actually, with expressing myself generally. Especially when… When? I got into situations like this. Where I haaad to speak._

" _I'm only joking around," Natsu chuckled. "Anyway, I see I'm putting you in a constricting spot; you are clearly nervous, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, how about we do this–"_

 _My thoughts wandered through his monologue, focusing on about Natsu's wonderful and amazing characteristics, him acting so nice in the face of my anxiety-based difficulties, with the social pressure of a one-on-one confession._

" _Us two. We… We'll go see a movie or something? And then grab a bit to eat. How about we cuddle on the sofa afterwards". He winked at me again, leaving me gaping at his boldness._

" _Y-yeah, um–"_

" _Awesome," a beautiful grin graced his face, "it's a date. I'll see you tomorrow, at 5PM; we'll go from there."_

 _Natsu waved and left the room, leaving me speechless and alone with my thoughts. Well, what thoughts I could hear under the pounding of my heart._

 _I realised it at that point. I had fallen for Natsu._

Having been offered a date by Natsu, I pretty much shut myself in my room for the rest of the evening, after leaving the club in a hurry. I then huddled and may have let out a few uncharacteristic squees of excitement.

The night felt as if it was taking forever to pass, so focused on Natsu, were my thoughts. All my mind could process at the time was the date, though it took me a while for that particular thought to process, yes, date, the next day.

After distracting myself for the remainder of the evening, I finally got to sleep, albeit a restless one, and from the second I woke up, I was waiting eagerly, but anxiously, for the bells to chime five in the evening.

During the 16th hour of the day, I was fairly lost in my thoughts of Natsu, only moving to rehydrate myself and the like. At half past, I decided to select what I hoped was an attractive outfit, in preparation of the evening's events. It wasn't too cold, or warm out so I chose a simple but nice button-up shirt, being a combination of dark blue and black, but more-so black, and some unimaginative black chinos. I feared the thought of dressing too formally, but didn't want to be too informal either, so settled on this.

After I dressed, I settled down on the sofa, albeit nervously. It was an amazing fortune that I was alone at the house this week. I had just began to relax when my phone went off, startling me, despite having a quiet and toned-down ringtone. I guess my nerves were that strained in anticipation.

After performing a mild juggling act with my phone, I finally caught it, and without looking at the caller ID, I responded with a meek, "hello"

" _Hey. How are you babe?"_

 _I was again struck silent by Natsu's boldness. We weren't even dating and he was calling me 'babe'? But then, maybe that's just his general personality? Opposite to mine, safe to say, in terms of relations with people, and being open with them._

We met up at the cinema and Natsu, the moment he saw me, tackle-hugged me, causing me to blush, both at his tender actions and also at the fact that we were in public and attracting the gaze of on-lookers.

I stood up abruptly and pulled him up with me. I then dragged him to the pay desk, refusing to look at him out of embarrassment, but stopped half-way after he said he pre-booked the tickets, and couldn't let me know what movie we were going to watch, it being a nice surprise, he claimed.

After that was done with, I continued to pull him along with me, ignoring his cute cries of protest.

We eventually got to the screen, after going through all the cinema necessities, but before we entered, he pulled me aside, and asked me playfully, if I had forgiven him yet. I stated that there was nothing to forgive, as I was purely embarrassed, due to the on-lookers. He gave me a soft hug in response, saying that he hoped that we were cool. I petted the top of his head, what I thought was a reassuring response, and he then nuzzled into me, purring? I at that point, realised what we were doing, and pulled away slightly in surprise, while attempting to ignore his painfully forlorn expression.

I hurried into the movie screen and gestured for him to follow. I was too flustered to speak.

After the movie had finished, we left the main cinema, and starting walking _anywhere_. I was pleased with his excited chatter about the movie, and he seemed to be fine with my quiet companionship. While I was mentally reviewing the movie, I realised something which I must have been too excited in Natsu's company, to comprehend earlier. While being a romance/action film, it had two male protagonists. This caused me to wonder if Natsu was being suggestive. This thought led to another, and I poked Natsu softly, implying that I wanted to speak.

" _Yeah~?" Natsu asked softly._

" _Um… I was just wondering. This may seem random but–"_

" _But…~" he said playfully._

 _I cleared my throat. "Basically, am I wearing something good?!" I squeaked, nervous, causing him to chuckle quietly, before developing into a full-out laugh._

" _Hey!" I pouted._

" _Sorry, it's just…" Natsu gasped for air, wiping tears away from his eyes._

 _I grew concerned. Was it seriously that funny?_

" _You're fine! How you're dressed… it's fine. No, it's great! You look handsome," he grinned at me, causing my face to heat up for the hundredth time that day._

" _If anything," he continued, "I'm touched". He paused at my questioning facial expression, requesting explanation, which he proceeded to give. "You were clearly worried about your outfit, if you gave any hints successfully; I'm touched because you fretted over it, when you didn't need to. I wasn't expecting you to be overly formal, but am pleased that you dressed in a way to suit both formality and informality. I mean, look how I'm dressed!"_

 _I pouted. He was still able to fit teasing into his words, no matter how reassuring. He was right though. I looked at his body from top to bottom, attempting unsuccessfully to ignore his poses at my analysis. I hadn't processed his outfit until now, too distracted by the man himself. He was wearing a simple outfit: a dark red shirt and black jeans. He was also wearing a scaly scarf, that accentuated his outfit. I pondered on it for a moment, before realising it may be a personal item, similar to my pendant, with a history behind it._

" _See!" he gestured to himself, noting that I had finished with my analysis, "there was nothing to worry about! If anything, you put more effort in than me," he ended with a smile._

 _I smiled back, before switching topics, "A-anyway. Food."_

 _This caused him to chuckle softly. It wasn't like I was subtle about it._

" _And before you say anything," I continued, acting as if I didn't notice he wanted to speak, "I'm paying. You paid for the cinema tickets; it's only fair I pay for the food," I stopped him when he started to protest, "plus, I want to treat you," I smirked, leaving him gaping, but with a mouth transforming into a grin. He slapped me on the back and sang, "Thank you~"_

We discussed what to eat for the evening meal, and decided on a simple but delicious pizza. I was initially disappointed at the lack of a romantic meal, but recognised that perhaps that was expecting too much, considering this was a first date, and he'd already treated me, and hey! Who could complain at pizza? Besides, I was the one paying for it, I remembered, shortly after cringing at the amount he ordered. I learnt the hard way. He would cost me a lot in food, if our relationship was to progress any further.

Just before we separated and retired for the night, Natsu kissed me on the cheek, saying that he had a good time, hoping I did as well, and that he hoped that I would let him take me out another time. I wasn't sure what to think of this, as it was such a new sensation.

The following day, I met Natsu at the club and he acted friendly enough, but not revealing any implications that could suggest that he wanted us to be more than friends. We were hawked the entire time, that day, by Gajeel and co. so it was understandable that Natsu didn't necessarily want to tell his friends any 'juicy,' as Gajeel's friend, Erza, squealed, details on our relationship. It took all of my skill to remain calm. My pessimism wasn't exactly a quiet force within me, due to occurrences in my life. The day was largely uneventful, though Natsu and I did manage to sneak back to the pool table room, with evening upon us before we had time to realise. I guess I was having that much fun with Natsu and the others.

During the remainder of the week in which Natsu was available at the club, we sneaked into the pool table room, for peace and quiet in the otherwise rowdy club. Gajeel did catch me leaving the main area once, but saw that I was with Natsu, so grinned and clapped me on the back, wishing me luck. I never questioned him about that. Natsu and I went out a few more times, though for brief periods, just for the desire to be alone.

Everything was great until the last day before Natsu had to return to work; my family was also to return to the house the next day, which I was dreading. This was the point where I confessed to Natsu and ran. Since then I hadn't been able to sleep properly, wishing dearly that the circumstance had been different. I believed nothing was going to be good again… Until now.

"Gray~"

 _Natsu_.

"Gray~?"

 _Natsu…_ Are you there? I love you. I can say it now. My fear has dissipated.

"Gray!"

 _Huh?_

"Gray, where have you _been_ for the last ten minutes?"

"Natsu?" I questioned, slowly being brought back into the present, by his realistic voice.

But that means–

"Natsu!" I yelled happily, leaping into his arms, "You're back!"

"Gray, seriously, you zoned out and now you're acting as if you've only just seen me? Explain please."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Was I really out for that long?"

"Well, _maybe_ ten minutes is exaggerating a bit, but you certainly zoned out, at least briefly. What were you thinking about anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I was… I was thinking about when I met you. It all just came rushing back to me," I cringed in anticipation of what I thought would be a weirded out reaction.

"Aw Gray, you're so cute! Seriously, come here~"

I gazed up at Natsu in a daze as he leaned in to give me a quick kiss.

"Natsu, I–"

"I know, Gray," Natsu interrupted, "I love you too."

This caused my face to heat up even more, as I stammered for a response. He merely shushed me, by holding a finger to my lips and smiled.

He then continued to speak, "you know? I was hurt when you left me that time. It's okay now though. I kind of guessed some things in relation to your extreme pessimism, and the fact that you cared enough to worry about my feelings, if anything, was touching. It was all okay; even if you left me there. I knew I'd see you again."

I flinched at the reference to when I left him. How he could be so kind and forgiving when I acted that way, I don't know. I'm grateful that he is though.

I rushed in to embrace him, yet again. I couldn't get enough of Natsu.

"Ah! Mama, that's the man Number One wants to have thirty babies with!" I heard a familiar voice squeal. Natsu broke off from me, laughing softly, "what?"

"U-um," I stammered, trying to think of a response. When I couldn't, I instead opted to glance over at Ultear and Meredy suspiciously.

Ultear returned my look in kind and started to gush, "Is this the guy? I-I mean, return home!"

I shook my head. I should have known. While Juvia may be a big influence on Meredy, nobody could beat Ultear. That's where she gets the fangirling from. I sighed, but in an amused way.

She coughed, almost too wildly to be legitimate. She proceeded to speak, after clearing her throat, "Please return home; it's not the same without you…"

I ignored Natsu's questioning look. "I can't… Not with Lyon being…"

I must have sounded upset because Natsu gave me a reassuring pat on the back, causing me to look up and smile softly at him. He leaned in for another kiss. I guess he finds our kisses just as addictive as I do. It was as if we were in our own world. No one could intervene; we were in a lone environment, surrounded by nature, the sun beating down on us, the river flowing smoothly to our side. It seemed almost surreal. "Natsu…"

"SEE!"

I grasped my ears, feeling intense pain.

"THEY ARE SO IN LOVE!" Meredy shrieked, completely ruining the moment for the kiss I was to share with Natsu. Natsu and I looked around bashfully, anywhere but into each other's eyes. It seemed that he had also forgotten that there were other people present.

"Gray, please," Ultear pleaded, "Lyon's been talked to. You know how scary our mother can be when someone threatens any aspect of her children, regardless of who did the threatening."

I blanched. That I knew all too well. I'd often witnessed the verbal fights between Ur and Silver. There was no way I could have slept through them.

I cast my gaze downward. "But whose to know he'll be accepting of Natsu? I don't want to leave him… Nothing will make me leave him," I said firmly.

"Lyon…"

I looked up at Natsu, shocked. I had momentarily forgotten he was there when I said my inner feelings. I flushed.

"Lyon. He works here," Natsu said solemnly. "I don't know everything about him, but I can guess some of his aspects from what you said. He… He seems vulnerable, more than anything. I'm sure that he needs some form of assistance. Please, don't give up on him Gray."

Before I could express myself, Natsu continued, "And I'll never leave you Gray, so don't worry about anything. I love–"

I pressed my palm to his mouth, to stop him from finishing. "Please not in front of my sister."

He grinned under my palm, silent amusement dancing in his eyes. He mouthed, _I love you_.

Ultear looked at us, lightly amused and clearly happy.

I glanced over to Meredy, despite Ultear's slight warning not to, after she noticed the direction of my gaze. I wish I heeded her warning. Meredy was laying on the floor comically, screaming, "the blood loss! This nose bleed! I SHIP IT!"

Ultear smiled, "let's return. Natsu, you're coming with us as well, if you're free," to which Natsu nodded.

We walked slowly back to the house, Ultear almost having to lovingly drag Meredy behind us because of her current state.

I shuddered in dread.

This talk with Lyon is not one to be looking forward to.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Thank you all for reading; I really hope you enjoyed. ^^

My intention for this, initially, was for it to be a one-shot maybe, but I got really into writing this; I'm really enjoying it. ^^ It will end up being a couple more chapters at the least.

The chapter with reference to New Year's will end up coming out after the actual date, but hey, writing isn't always in complete accuracy with RL time. XD But regardless, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

Oh, as an explanation, as I don't know when if I'll reference this specifically. Gray's pendant was given to him by Silver; when Silver acted like a proper father. Gray keeps it as a memento of family.

Near the end, there will be a specific explanation, as to what the twelve days are. Hopefully that will make things clearer.

If you have any questions, please PM me, or leave a review, and I'll respond as soon as I'm able.

Regarding response to follows, I'd like to thank VampiressWolf for following. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. ^^

~'Kay, I'll see you next time. ^^ Please follow/favourite/review; I'd really appreciate it. ^^

See ya~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _This talk with Lyon is not one to be looking forward to._

* * *

 _25th December_

"Gray~ Gray are you there?"

Natsu's voice. Resonating dimly.

There's no way Lyon can be reasoned with. I don't know where I'll be able to go after this encounter. Will I be able to stay with Natsu maybe? No. I don't know how close he'd say we were, and I don't want to be any form of burden on him. I don't even know his family! There's no way…

"Gray! Listen when your boyfriend is talking to you!" Ultear shouted, accompanying the whack she placed on my back.

Now, _that_ got my attention.

"Eh? Huh? What?" I looked around madly, almost as if I was seeing the world for the first time. "What's happening?" I asked, shakily. All I heard in response was a slight laugh. A laugh which I knew all too well.

"Natsu–" I started, turning to face him. He got to me before I could complete the turn though, grasping my arm firmly. He shook slightly as the laughing receded, until he was still.

"Gray…" he gasped, "Your sis– Ultear… She's great!"

Cue another round of giggling.

"Ultear?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, "What exactly happened?"

She shook her head in response, then tilted her head at me, smiling slightly. "You really don't know, Gray?"

What exactly was I being left out of?

She continued, "We've been trying to get your attention for _ages_!"

Natsu picked up, "Gray! Seriously, what is with your zoning out?"

I blushed in embarrassment, and grinned at Natsu sheepishly. "How long this time?"

I realised a few years ago, that I had a habit of zoning out due to my deep thinking and general worries. I had hoped that it would stop affecting me quite so much though, especially now.

All I received was a bark of short laughter and a tongue, namely Natsu's, being stuck out at me. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together," he said, settling his arm round my shoulder.

"Natsu…"

We walked on for a bit further until Natsu pulled me into a sudden embrace. As I settled into it, once again forgetting that there were others present, I heard an ear-piercing shriek from in front of us.

I grasped my aching ears, then attempted to locate the source of the concernedly loud voice. It didn't take me long.

"I SHIP IT!"

"It seems as if Meredy has woken up," Ultear smirked, but then gave me an apologetic look, "how about we go on ahead; you two can catch up to us?"

"Sure," Natsu confirmed.

"Okay, see you shortly then," Ultear chirped, before winking at Natsu, causing him to chuckle, and a jealous rage to storm through me, then calling Meredy and leaving with her.

"Natsu," I growled, "What. Was that?"

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"You know. That," I replied snarkly.

"I'm afraid you'll have to specify~" he teased, to which I pouted furiously. I looked away from Natsu, finding myself unwilling to continue making eye contact with him.

"Aw~ Gray, are you jealous?"

"I, uh–" I felt my vocal tract freeze up, "Um… Maybe?... Yes," I murmured.

"You just keep on getting cuter~" Natsu cooed.

"Gray," he continued, holding his hand under my chin and bringing it up to level our gazes, "you really don't know what happened, do you? What were you so worried about that you zoned out to that degree?" he asked in a concerned tone, enabling me to see the worry etched on his face through the prior movement.

"I was worried about the encounter with Lyon, if I'm honest," I said, "But besides that, why did Ultear wink at you?"

Natsu patted my hair gently. "You worry too much, Gray. You know when you were zoned out?" he asked, waiting for my reply. I nodded in confirmation, which he took as a notion to continue, "Ultear and I were discussing what to do with you. We were both worried about you. So we came up with that plan. For her and Meredy to go on ahead so I could talk to you alone."

"What's up, then?" I questioned.

"Lyon," he stated, causing me to flinch. "What exactly happened? Or what exactly aren't you telling me? I want you to be happy, and I can't stand any form of worry eating away at you, especially when I know I can help you. Don't think I couldn't tell when you changed the topic before."

"Lyon, he…" I started slowly.

"Gray," Natsu said seriously, but with a hint of exasperation, "tell me!"

"You're right. I'm sorry," I spoke sincerely. "You know when we were talking about Lyon earlier?"

Natsu grinned and rolled his eyes, "yes."

I scoffed and pouted, until he gestured wildly for me to continue, the gestures also making a point of him being more serious. I stared at him incredulously, momentarily, until I was certain that he would stick to what he implied.

"Basically," I started to hurry, wanting to get this over with, but stumbling over my words in my haste, "I caught Lyon and his girlfriend making out on the sofa, with our mother's duvet and plush involved." Ignoring Natsu's confused look, I continued, my speech bordering a ramble, "To cut a long story short. I'm in love with you, and I don't think Lyon accepts it. Which is an understatement," I sighed, "Lyon and I argued, I left, and here we are now."

I stopped to breathe, content with what I said. After a few seconds of my mind processing what had just been said, I realised, with embarrassment, that I said I loved Natsu out of the blue like that. I mean, _I know_ he said he loved me but this is me… I can't say it so easily! I covered my face with my hands, suddenly squeamish.

"Gray~" Natsu whispered, pulling my hands away from my face, "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

I blanched, "Huh?"

He laughed in response, "I'm just kidding Gray! You don't need to take me so seriously all the time. Regardless though, we need to deal with Lyon… But don't be too hard on him."

I gave Natsu an incredulous look and began to splutter a protest, of reasons why we shouldn't go easy on Lyon, but he held up his hand in stop.

"I told you before, remember? Lyon's vulnerable. That's the message I get at least. Did you ever think he didn't want to take it out on you, but can't think of what else to do? Besides, I'm _never_ going to leave you. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not" he ended goofily. "I'll speak to Lyon, okay? Stop worrying so much."

He leaned in to kiss me; my blushing being parallel to the feathers of a red parakeet. He angled to peck my cheek and his lips brushed my own a couple more times before his body retreated slightly from my own in a relaxed manner. "Ah, that was refreshing!" Natsu exclaimed. I noted that he did look significantly calmer. The thought that I could have such a positive effect on him made me blush ten-fold.

"You know you leaving the house caused you to meet me again, right?" He gave me a pointed look. I felt my mouth form an 'o' shape. I hadn't thought of that. "Therefore you have a reason to be grateful to Lyon… Even if he didn't mean for this to happen," Natsu let out a smirk, "and now I have you to myself~!" He leaned into me again, holding me tight, as if he never wanted to let go, and if he did I would leave. At that point I realised just how much Natsu cared, and I felt guilty that I ever had doubts about his feelings.

"Natsu, I–"

He put a finger to my mouth in a shushing motion. "I know," he smirked slightly. "Now let's go to your house, and let's talk to Lyon. Did you forget what day it is today? Today's all about family. Let's go sort this out!" he grinned.

I felt a slight hope raise in me, "Let's!"

 _Gray's house, a few minutes later_

We had made it. It had been tough to convince me, but Natsu and I made it. Now to actually talk to Lyon. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing to open the door and face the encounter with the man in question. I released the breath, and lay my hand on my key, now in the door's lock, ready, but needing the prompt to turn.

"Come on Gray~ I don't want to be here all day."

I turned to Natsu to rebuke his impatience, but saw the light-hearted humour dancing in his eyes and smirk. I half-smiled back. I took a few deep breaths and got ready to enter the next chapter. Before I had the chance to turn the key in the lock, however, I was beaten to it.

"Ultear, are you sure there's someone at the door?" I heard Ur call.

"Trust me" Ultear drawled in response. I practically heard the lolling in her tone, riddling with hidden laughter.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Ur sighed. I saw the door open slightly and quickly retrieved my key. The door opened another small portion, and I heard a gasp of recognition before the door almost slammed open, needing me to jump out of the way of the heavy swing.

"Gray!" Ur exclaimed, rushing to hug me tightly. I felt guilty for leaving Ur, and felt even worse when I felt moisture hitting my shoulder with increasing vigour. The pace eventually slowed, before Ur looked up at me with tear-stained cheeks. I thought I could feel Natsu's disappointment rolling off him in waves. I bet he was having second thoughts about our meeting again, now he knew what led to it.

"But I wouldn't change it. After all, my ice-princess is back in my arms," Natsu sneakily whispered in my ear, having crept up behind me silently. I spoke quietly, without turning, "are you a mind-reader?"

This caused him to chuckle quietly behind me. He leant in to nip at my ear playfully, but my pointed glare reminded him of where we were.

"Honestly, you have no regard to where we are, with the affection you display," I muttered, before admitting, "Even if it is cute."

I felt a sudden shift beneath me; it seems I had also momentarily forgotten where I was, what with me being so taken with Natsu. Well, I say beneath me.

"Ahem"

I flinched. That could only mean one thing. I faced Ur with apprehension, and a meekness even unusual for me. "Who is this?" she asked.

I noted her current position being her standing across from me, an eyebrow raised in a knowing look.

"When did you get there?" I responded, opting to utilise a question instead of replying.

"Nice try, Gray, but you answer my question," Ur replied smartly, "and for the record, I was out of that hug within a few seconds. You were just so taken with this _gentleman_ here," she gestured to Natsu, "that you didn't realise."

I only then noticed how tired and wary Ultear seemed. Had she been that worried about me?

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. While Ur was normally peaceful, excessively even, at points, I knew that I'd greatly worried and annoyed her, simultaneously, at my disappearance. When she didn't answer my enquiry, I knew I had crossed a line. That is, until she started laughing along with Natsu.

"Gray, honey, don't take me so seriously!" Ur exclaimed.

This sounded familiar. I rolled my eyes at the repetition, but also at myself, for causing the reoccurring comment in the first place.

"I knew you were safe; Cana called me!" she explained, "besides, Lyon was a bit… You know." She cast her gaze downward for a moment, looking surprisingly guilty, despite it not being her fault. I suppose she feels partially to blame because she has no idea why Lyon is like this?

I shrank into myself, embarrassed.

"Anyway," she spoke, her speech back to its standard. She pointed at Natsu, "who is this?"

I cursed quietly, not necessarily ready to reveal this. 'But why did you bring him then? Isn't it obvious already, regardless of what you say?' a voice resounded in my mind. I shrugged it off and stammered, "this is… this is…"

I felt Natsu pat my back reassuringly before he stated slyly, "his boyfriend."

Ur's mouth formed an 'o' shape, as she gestured between Natsu and I frantically before calming down. "This is… _him_?"

I nodded, not daring to look at her after the revelation. I had no idea how she would act after all, having not heard the full truth of Natsu's identity from me.

Natsu prodded me forward, before signalling for me to stand tall. He gave me an encouraging nod. I lifted my head upwards, hesitantly. I was pleasantly surprised. Instead of receiving the disappointment my excessive pessimism was suggesting, I received a "I'm so happy for you! My baby boy, you're all grown up!" alongside tears of joy.

Natsu again nudged me approvingly, with a graceful and utterly genuine happy smile gracing his features. I nodded, and hugged Ur briefly, withstanding her onslaught of what now appeared to be a slightly lighter array of tears compared to earlier, in terms of their implication.

Ur released herself from the hold, and sniffling somewhat, raised her voice, "you can come out now."

I shared a silent, almost inquisitive look, with Natsu, as if he would know what was going on. He shook his head slightly at me in response though. It seemed he was also clueless.

Out the door came a mildly blushing girl, with pink locks, who seemed to be quite young in age. Accompanying her was another female, older than the other, with black hair, and a smirk on her features.

"It's so CUTE… I–I SHIP IT!"

Ultear jokingly reprimanded the younger girl, "you are so passionate about your ships," and quietly admitted, "and so am I."

Natsu called over, with a humoured tone, "there's nothing wrong with shipping, you know? Be as passionate as you want to be."

He received a unified "we know" in response.

Ultear reminded us, "I'm glad you two are like this, but don't forget about the main reason you're here: Lyon."

The world around us suddenly shook, as anxiety gripped my very essence.

"You're… You're right," I finally said, between gasps. I then spoke with a glint of determination in my eyes, and a sense of pride in my spirit, prepared to do battle if necessary, sick of losing to Lyon, and gestured for Natsu to follow, "let's do this."

I entered the house cautiously, with Natsu directly behind me.

"Are you ready for this, Gray?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," I slowly tested the words, with similar unease in my tone.

We reached the living room, after crossing what felt like an endless hallway, and proceeded to enter.

To say the atmosphere within the said room was awkward and stifling would be an understatement.

"Lyon," I stated coldly, nodding in his direction. When not dignified with a response, I risked an annoyed glance over at Lyon and was shocked at what I saw. Lyon was sobbing quietly into his palms, seemingly having not noticed me. "Lyon?" I probed, concerned this time. He looked up for the first time since I entered, eyes widening in shock having seen me, and a brief look of anguish and guilt crossing his face.

Lyon stammered, "G-gray?" before realising what he had done. He shook himself and restarted, while Natsu gave me a pointed look of 'See?'

Lyon spoke again, this time with as cold a tone as he could muster. It wasn't very successful though due to the red surrounding his eyes, along with the tear tracks imprinted. "Is this him?"

I froze, suddenly scared of Lyon's actions and worried for Natsu's safety. "You don't have to be _that_ worried for me, you know?" Natsu murmured, before speaking up, his tone now taking on an aspect of scoffing, "Lyon. Cut the act."

I swear Natsu can read me so well.

"Natsu," Lyon responded, still attempting to retain the cold tone.

"Ah! You suddenly know me!" Natsu mocked, half-solemnly, before asking concernedly, "what's wrong?"

Natsu's the most caring person I know. Who else can even come close?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't sense Ultear walking up behind me and speaking teasingly, right behind me, causing me to jump, "you are so in love."

"It's Juvia," Lyon started, either not caring or not noticing that Ultear had walked in the room. Expressions of recognition and confusion flashed across Natsu, before fading just as quickly as they had appeared. I made a note to ask Natsu about that later.

Lyon continued, his voice almost shuddering with the aftermath of his apparent previous breakdown, "I told her… about the affairs."

This time Natsu looked angry. I gasped. I wasn't expecting for Lyon to confess that to Juvia. Lyon spoke once more, "she said," his voice broke, "that she need-needed a break. Well, not that. Some time to herself. To sort things out, and try to understand my actions?" his tone had taken on a questioning quality, almost as if he now doubted himself completely.

This isn't the Lyon I know. Why would he tell Juvia about the affairs? He's arrogant, insufferable, what would change that?

"What happened exactly?" I heard myself enquiring.

Lyon began, "You see…"

* * *

 **Author's notes** : ~ Apologies for the slightly late upload. Hopefully this was a good chapter, thank you all for reading; I hope you enjoyed. ^^

Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, this isn't necessarily accurate to RL time, as when I could find the time to write it, it had gone past the actual date. I hope this is okay though. If I do something like this in the future, I'll make sure to upload the first chapter in at least the previous month, so I gain more RL time accuracy. XD This is effectively written in its own extract of time. XD

I was going to add a couple more specific scenes to this chapter, but realised the date. I've added them to the next chapter instead. Hopefully all works out.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as. If you have any questions, please PM me, or leave a review, and I'll respond as soon as I'm able.

I'd like to thank Kori no Koibito, Wolfairer for following, and ibaipa for favouriting and following. I'd also like to thank Kori no Koibito and Wolfairer for their reviews. Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews, I really appreciate it!

~'Kay, I'll see you next time. Please follow/favourite/review; I'd really appreciate it. ^^

See you~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

" _What happened exactly?" I heard myself enquiring._

 _Lyon began, "you see…"_

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _December_

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Even with Ur's skills and wrath when angry, I hadn't expected her to be able to convince Lyon to tell Juvia about the affairs – heck! I didn't even realise that Ur knew!

"Gray."

A voice brimming with accusation? _Oh_. Lyon. I replied, with what I thought was confidence, but in fact was a voice quick to succumb to meekness, "yes?"

"What… What should I do?"

A plea. From Lyon. Well that was unexpected, to say the least. But why should I help him _now_ of all times. I responded with a haughty-like stance, even if I wasn't _feeling_ it. I felt a glare pin onto me.

"Gray." This time a warning. Was I that out of sync? What was even happening?

"Gray." Shuddering breaths. This accompanied a reassuring hand on my back. "You're really out of it, aren't you? Calm down, okay? For me."

Natsu's voice this time? But his did succeed where the other voices had failed.

"Lyon, everyone… I'm sorry." This time my tone was a timid one. "I was surprised, to say the least," I prepared myself for what I was about to say, "Lyon… I wasn't expecting that. That goes against everything I've learnt from you growing up. I wasn't quite sure how to react. What changed?"

This time it was Lyon's turn to gape in shock. I guess he wasn't predicting me to say that either. I could feel the glare that I believe had been Ur's now turn into an expression of pity? But why? I was never the most stable person. Silver was largely to thank for that. Yet this pity angered me.

I turned my gaze to Ur, "what do you think about all of this?"

This caused her to gasp in astonishment, making an expression implying, 'Why are you asking me? I'm just as confused as you are!'

I noted this and turned to Natsu instead. After a moment in which I gave him a questioning look, he spoke.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened," he paused, seemingly gathering his thoughts, before continuing, "Lyon. Was this _always_ on your mind at work?"

Lyon gave a hesitant response, "so you noticed."

I looked between the two speakers frantically. Just what was going on here?

"Of course I have," Natsu smiled sadly. "I'm very observant you know."

It's only like Natsu to end in such a light-hearted way; in attempt to dissipate any tension, but still letting you know he cares. He's golden.

Natsu continued, "while I'm sure this lovely lady here helped you somewhat," he gestured to Ur, who blushed slightly in appreciation of the complement, "I know that it wasn't just her that led you to tell," he hesitated, "Juvia about the affairs".

Lyon had an expression of mild confusion at Natsu's apparent reaction to Juvia's name. It would be safe to say that I was in a similar position to Lyon in this case.

Natsu spoke, shaking off what he was apparently feeling, now abashed, "so what happened?"

In attempt to cover up his prior reaction, Natsu gave Lyon a pointed look. "I recall there was this time during work in which, when you returned from your break, you looked… Scared? I think that was what struck me."

"Okay," Lyon let out a breath, "While I was somewhat convinced to tell Juvia by experiences within this house, since Gray _left_ "

Accusation again? I spun to Natsu, seeking reassurance, feeling attacked, but instead saw him flinch once again. This caused me to ponder what it could mean.

Lyon spoke once more, "truthfully, something _did_ happen at work; something that has affected me for a while. Here," he nodded at Ur, "was when the final trigger happened, enabling all other factors to fall into place. This was when… I got the nerve to tell Juvia," he let out a trembling breath, bordering on a mild case of hysterical laughter, "I suppose that I was lucky she responded so well, to how she _could_ have reacted. I don't deserve how she reacted; I'm just so lucky!"

He was now starting to ramble, leading me to think that the situation with Juvia must have really torn him up, in many senses.

"Lyon, _calm_ " Natsu almost ordered. "Tell us what happened that time."

Ur gave Natsu a look of awe, presumably at the effort Natsu was putting into solving this situation, despite not actually being a part of the family.

"Yet," Natsu whispered huskily, directly into my ear, causing me to shudder pleasurably, and blush furiously. "Mind reader, much? Anyway, back to Lyon, surely?" I raised my eyebrow, but then stuck my tongue out at him goofily, "we can talk about the other thing, later~"

He gasped at my sudden boldness, his initial face of shock slowly turning into a wolfish grin. I then realised what I had just said and hid my face, abashed. "But seriously," I affirmed, "Back to Lyon. Now isn't exactly the time to flirt, you know?" I sighed, mainly at the downfall clear on his face, "you're cute. Don't forget it." This caused him to smile joyously.

Natsu spoke once more, as if the occurrence that had recently passed, hadn't, and focused on Lyon. This time it was me who was in awe; at Natsu's social skill and benevolent; unconditionally caring nature. "What happened at work, Lyon?"

Fortunately, it seemed as if Lyon hadn't noticed what had just transpired between Natsu and I, but if the glare from Ultear; I had almost forgotten she was present in the room with us, because of the tension, was anything to think by, she had. This did cause me to feel intensely guilty, but I had missed Natsu so much in the months we were apart. That didn't give me an excuse though.

No matter how I feel about it, Lyon is family. I should try to make the most of it.

"Reitei," Lyon's voice broke, causing him to subsequently heave for breath, "it was him." His eyes were glassy, almost as if he were possessed by a distant spirit. This caused me to freeze. I didn't realise that the situation was this serious, and the fact that I was clueless as to anything about Lyon, it seemed, frustrated me. Ur seemed to know _something_ about it though; if her gasp and wide eyes meant anything. I noticed Ultear throwing a confused look, eyes narrowed, at Ur, causing me to realise that I was doing the same. Not that I knew where that came from.

Lyon gulped, rushing, "to summarise: Reitei is almost like an alternative persona and he threatened to take my love, Juvia, away from me, if I kept doing what I was, with her; the lying, the deceit, the exploitation… All of it. It was unfair of me. Reitei reminded me of that. I suppose I _have_ to be grateful to him for that at least," he let out a short, broken laugh, before continuing, "he threatened to take her away from me. I was scared. I had hurt her enough. I didn't want for her to be hurt further."

I could barely keep up with the pace of Lyon's speech. I could recognise the pain and fear in his voice though. That was unmistakeable. Ur chose this point to intervene, the concern laced within her tone apparent, and understandable considering Lyon's current circumstances. "After the… um, misunderstanding in the house, which caused you to leave, Gray."

So like her to try and soften the blow of what actually happened. It is understandable though; I don't want to remember it either. And I don't think that Lyon is in that good a place. Maybe he couldn't control himself? But I don't want to grant him a free leeway either. He hurt me, and even more awfully, he threatened Natsu. That's not something I can forgive. Not right now at least. But perhaps if Natsu were to forgive him, and he clearly seeks positive things for this family, I can manage to, as well?

She continued, a guilty look appearing on her features, "I lectured Lyon, quite brutally, if I'm honest. I just don't want my children to fight, and, I mean, Gray's still your brother, Lyon!" She stumbled somewhat with her speech, reflecting her current state of worry. "There's nothing wrong with you, Gray. You are perfectly natural. Lyon was most certainly in the wrong here."

Lyon closed his eyes briefly, seemingly absorbing what had just been said. After a moment, he opened them, and stared directly at me, anguish flashing within the orbs. He spoke, once again starting slightly hurriedly, as if what he was preparing to say was scarce for him. I mentally prepared myself in advance for the verbal onslaught.

"Gray. I'm," he paused, slowly testing the oncoming word, as if it was uncommon for him to say, "I'm sorry. I was… wrong. It's not your… your fault. Nothing is. You're fine. This… Reitei was in control. That time and so many others. But that's no excuse, I'm sure. I should have controlled him." His voice became fragmented, and thick, with, oncoming moisture?

"That's so unlike you though," I narrowed my gaze at him. Speaking before I could control my words, I ignored my inner, very much _passive_ voice, shouting at me to quieten. He shot a quick look at me before settling a stare on me. I could feel the others in the room doing the same, several of the stares holding warning. While I wanted to stop, I couldn't. It was as if all the bitterness and resentment from the past was bubbling up and spilling over.

"You. _You_ expect me to accept that? I was so worried. So afraid, and so," I gestured between Lyon and Natsu, "angry," my eyes became slits, "you threatened Natsu. You _threatened_ him. No matter what you say. That is something I cannot forgive. Natsu makes me complete; he makes me whole. And _you_ threatened to take that away. _You_ … you." I stopped, my chest heaving, and eyes brimming with unshed tears full of anger. Ur was similarly on the verge of tears, distraught at seeing her sons arguing. I could feel Natsu giving me a pointed scowl. I sighed. This isn't how I wanted things to turn out. I wanted to stay in control; to be the better person. What went wrong?

"But…" I took a deep breath, attempting to subdue my prior tone and fury. "That's not what I _wanted_ to say… I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologise. I… I deserved that. What I did was wrong. But… Can we please, please move past it? I want to have my family back. I don't want to have a relationship of hatred with you. Please, forgive me, brother" Lyon begged his view.

I gasped, the unshed tears starting to fall, but this time they were caused by wistfulness, sadness, but also joy. Not like the anger that they barely withheld before. "Brother?" I questioned unsurely, not quite believing that I was calling Lyon that, and he had called me it.. That was the first time in years we'd called each other as such. And to say this was significant… I cried softly, "Brother!"

All this time, I just wanted my brother back.

Lyon rushed towards me and embraced me tenderly. I spoke sincerely, "I've missed you so much. Where have you been this whole time?"

Before he could speak, we were rushed by Ur, Ultear, and a recently additional presence to the room, Meredy. They joined the hug quickly, almost as if the moment would disappear if they didn't. The joyous wailing of the family soon filled the room.

I spotted Natsu out of the corner of my eye, looking at us gratefully, also appearing to be near to releasing jubilant tears. I gestured for him to join, and after a moment's hesitation, due to him feeling as if he would be intruding on the moment, he did. Jumping into the blissful, and most importantly, mended, fray with utter elation.

This is where my family is. Within my heart. I will always value them, and we shall always be by each other's side, no matter what. We are… Unified. At last.

After a few sensational moments, that felt like a desired eternity, passed, the congregation was pulled apart slowly. Elated smiles facing each other all around. I knew at this moment what to do. I tapped where my heart was twice, and then pointed the same hand upwards, finger in the direction of the sky. This was the family tradition I had always known. The unity and connection of all family members, and the never-ending extent to which we would support each other emphasised. Hope. This caused Ur and Ultear to once more burst out in tears of happiness, and after a moment, in which this tradition was explained to Natsu, he similarly finally released those tears he had been withholding.

"This is perfect" I whispered, Lyon shooting me a grateful smile.

Who knew that we would finally be connected again, our family, after so long apart.

After a few more moments of the bliss, Ultear spoke, bringing us back to the now idyllic reality.

"Hey... How about some food? I'm sure we're all hungry, it _is_ now the afternoon, and I'm pretty sure no one has eaten. What about a family meal, huh?" she smiled wryly, but also cautiously, seemingly testing the waters of the apparent new-found bond. No. The ever-existing bond, which had merely been utterly buried.

I grinned over to her, armed pumped in the sky for victory. My voice was admittedly exhilaratingly more victorious, then when I had first entered the house. "Let's!"

The house, once filled with frowns and foreheads etched with worry and concern, was now a bundle of smiles.

 _A few minutes later_

I looked around slowly, absorbing the happenings in my immediate surroundings, a rare broad smile on my features. Not much had happened in the last few minutes, other than the family getting along! This made me excited. I overheard some snippets of conversation from around the room; it seemed that _anything_ was being talked about. The conversation was there for the sake of the pure joy of it.

We were going to sort out the food's preparation; that much was true. But we hadn't quite left the current room. Too engaged in the bliss and happiness that came with the current setting.

I glanced over to Natsu, who looked similarly overjoyed. He grinned back at me, causing me to blush. Just like his grin to make me blush. … Forever, and always. I'll say that for all eternity, as that's the truth of the matter.

Ur started to call out about the food, and motion in the room was induced. I was still in my own world though. Natsu's voice brought me back to reality. He had waited until all had left the room, bar us two, and Ultear. He beckoned Ultear from where she was standing across the room, and she obliged.

He winked at me, shooting me a smirking glance, proceeding to utter, "Got a moment Ult – I mean, sis?"

I gasped slightly, not noticing that Ultear neared us in the recent seconds, and only being brought back to the situation at hand by a snap of Natsu's fingers and another smirk gracing his features.

Once Ultear had made the movement, he gestured between Ultear and I; a seemingly unseen communication transpiring between them. She mouthed an understanding; an expression of recognition forming. At least not one I could understand. She turned to me.

"Gray," she stated. I gave her an incomprehensible look, due to the lack of explanation. Why so serious anyway? "Natsu cared to tell me that when I winked at him, you got jealous."

I gaped, turning an accusing glare to Natsu, who merely shrugged unapologetically. I backed away slightly, utterly miffed, choosing to offer Ultear a slight nod, but refusing to maintain eye contact with her, due to embarrassment.

"You know I'd never deliberately hurt your feelings, Gray," she shot me a piercing look, her face instantly morphing into a half-sideways smile. "Natsu's not my type anyways. He clearly loves you, unconditionally."

Flustered at her bluntness of Natsu's feelings, but appreciative regardless, I spluttered out a forgiveness, as she walked away half-laughing at my apparent flustered expression. I could tell that she remained slightly sombre through, learning that maybe she chose the possibly wrong option of winking at Natsu, knowing that I would misinterpret it, due to my current instabilities, and my lack of attention to their conversation as well.

Before I had the chance to say anything more to her, my phone began to ring. My classical ringtone blasting out of my pocket.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at me, in enquiry, but also in clear enjoyment of the music playing. I hadn't discussed anything relating to my music tastes with him, so knew that was a possibly conversation to have with him. My heart leaped in joy at something new in common I could have with him. Shaking me out of my thoughts, Natsu gestured towards my pocket, reminding me that I had a call coming through. He made a move to head towards the kitchen, where everyone else had gone, to give me privacy for the phone call. I silently thanked him, watching him leave with an admiring gaze.

I turned my attention to my phone, and brining it out of my pocket, checked the caller ID. I gasped, and quickly checked my surroundings. Once I saw that I was alone in the room, I uttered, my tone subdued with apprehension, "… Juvia."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : I'm really sorry about the late upload. T_T These past couple of weeks have been hectic. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can though, my aim is within the week, especially because I wanted to extend this chapter some more. My ideal is much quicker updates, so I'm going to try my hardest to update when I can.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. The family scene, I feel, was the main part of this chapter; I'm hoping you liked it. While it may be difficult to forgive Lyon in the first instance, is it possible for Gray in particular to just let things go that easily - to forgive? Gray always wanted his brother back - his necklace symbolises it all. What are your thoughts on Lyon?

In response to follows, I'd like to thank AlexStar17 for following. Thank you so much! It means a lot.

I hope to see you all next time, which will ideally be very soon. I'll see you then.

If you have any questions or comments about the chapter; anything that came to mind, or any thoughts of it, please leave a review to let me know. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I want to make my writing the best for the readers, after all. Reviews, follows and favourites are always greatly appreciated; they mean the world to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Once I saw that I was alone in the room, I uttered, my tone subdued with apprehension, "… Juvia."_

* * *

Feeling no choice but to receive the call, I glanced around the room once more, to confirm that I was alone, then answered the phone and spoke cautiously, "hello?"

I was instantly hit with a verbal onslaught.

"Gray-sama? Are you there? Did you pick up? Have you been told? What does Juvia do? And what about what Juvia did when she last saw you? Juvia is sorry, so so sorry. Please forgive Juvia…"

I waited for an opportunity, and protested quietly, "Woah! Calm down, okay? Everything's fine, there's nothing to worry about." Predicting her to start rambling again, I spoke slowly, and as clearly as possible, "Calm… Calm down. Okay? Everything… Everything's fine. I know you were trying to apologise somewhere in there, and I forgive you. It's all great over here."

That was far too quick an escalation!

"Juvia is… Juvia is so happy!" she paused, "But… Juvia wants to explain some more, as to what actually happened."

I nodded, but then remembered she couldn't see me. Embarrassed, I coughed inaudibly into my palm, and spoke slowly, "okay. Go on."

"Lyon… He told Juvia about the," a deep breath, one to be expected from what I expected her to say next. Juvia sighed, a broken; fragmented tone, "the affairs."

I knew that he had told her about the affairs, but I was still shocked. After a moment of silence, Juvia enquired, "Gray-sama? Are you there?"

I uttered a quick and sincere apology, claiming, not untruly, for it to have been caused by shock at Lyon's confession. If she wondered about the reason behind my shock – perhaps me knowing about the affairs, yet not telling her, though this was as I wanted to prevent pain wherever possible, or because I wasn't expecting Lyon to have flings in the first place – I don't know.

After a longer pause, she continued, her voice becoming increasingly laden with anguish. "Juvia… Juvia said that she needed some time to herself. But," her speech became one with panic, "what if Lyon-sama doesn't take Juvia back? What will Juvia do?"

I let out a slight gasp. _**That's**_ _what Juvia is worried about?_ I mentally praised her at her utter selflessness. I chose this point to reveal my thoughts, concerned for Juvia's current mental state, consequent of the recent happenings. "Juvia," I started, gathered my thoughts some, and continued, "You're not in the wrong. You've got to understand that. Okay?"

She mumbled out a reluctant "yes."

"Lyon… He feels distraught. He's utterly swamped by guilt," I ignored Juvia's quick and sudden ramblings of how it wasn't Lyon's fault; I knew that she was currently in the raw spectrum of 'love' so there's no way she'd be thinking rationally. I spoke once more, with specific emphasis on the facts of the matter, " _He's_ the one who's worried if _you'll_ take him back, you've got to understand that! _He's_ not sure if he's worth you, or your love, as of right now." I paused, sensing Juvia about to speak.

"Lyon-sama is always worthy of Juvia's love. Juvia knew from the instant she saw him," she admitted, "it was love, rivalling the mightiest love of deities in any form of existence, at first sight!"

I let out a slight chuckle. _Juvia definitely likes storytelling, that's for sure_. I had a sudden thought, relating to the one just processed, _but then she_ _ **is**_ _a children's storyteller, at the local charity, it makes sense for her to have a superior imagination like this._ Finishing my mental monologue, I listened with renewed vigour and seriousness to her voicing her opinions on the matter. I realised at that point, that I most certainly wanted Lyon and Juvia back together. They're a good match, to say the least. Juvia is the one who's able to support Lyon in his darkest moments, for one.

"Gray-sama," she stated coldly, granting passage for her undue incoming wrath sink in, "are you ridiculing Juvia and Lyon-sama's Love?"

My almost silent chuckle, who knows how she heard it, developed into full-blown laughter. I quickly covered my mouth, allowing only slight sounds to be released, with a few tears, holding quantities of amusement via absurdity, escaping from my eyes.

I exclaimed quietly, "No! Absolutely not! I don't know why you would think that, honestly!" I wiped away a few stray positively amused tears, "If anything I'm in awe of your relationship! You're an amazing person, Juvia. Lyon should always remember that."

Now it was Juvia's turn to act tickled. She spoke, with a humoured tone of warning, "Gray-sama… Are you flirting with Juvia?"

I snorted; an ungracious sound emitted indeed. I covered up the location of my nasal and vocal region on my face, with embarrassment, thankful that nobody else was present in the room.

Now this is what I love about Juvia – our friendship. I've known her for a while now, and we're comfortable enough around each other, to joke around with each other like this. It's great.

I spoke, my mouth forming pacified protests. I didn't have to as such, as she knew, obviously so, that I wasn't flirting, but I felt the need for some more light-hearted conversation, before becoming completely serious again. I proceeded to speak, her laughter at my snort clear to me.

"You know I'm not flirting with you, Juvia. I was just saying that you're a great person. You're dating my brother anyway; I'm not going to flirt with you behind his back."

Oh. That got sour, very quickly. Nothing like a reminder of what he did to entertain the current gross settlement of reality on us. I attempted damage control, "Erm, but things _will_ work out between you two, there's no question there. As to our relationship, I'mdating someone, _anyway_."

I paused, allowing that new information to sink in. Unfortunately, my saying that aloud, was not just news for her. My eyes wide, as I realised what I had just said – I hadn't necessarily said it so directly, had I? My memory wasn't doing its best to serve its purpose, but more than that, I hadn't meant to tell Juvia that!

"-ray-sama?"

It took me a moment to realise that Juvia was speaking to me. I let out a hesitant, "yes?"

Yep. Back to the hesitation.

She spoke, leaning towards gushing, as if she hadn't noticed my pause, "you're _dating_ someone?"

I sighed, my utterance ending in nervous laughter, unhappy with the turn of conversation, which _I_ had caused. "M-maybe? Hehe… hehe."

"Oh, that is amazing news!– "

I cut her off before she could say too much. I may as well have held up my hand in a 'stop' gesture, acting ignorant of the fact that I was alone, and talking to her on the phone. "B-but anyway. I need to say this now. It's pretty, which is a major understatement, important," my tone became one of pleading, much like how Ultear acted when she attempted to get me to return to the house, " _please_ return. You're part of the family. You _belong_ here." I spoke the words that I knew would have a strong reaction.

I don't know much about Juvia's past, but she always appeared to be vulnerable in a sense. She always has had an odd reaction to the mention of 'family'. She always seems overjoyed to be claimed as part of this family, at least.

"Gray-sama," she sobbed, out of happiness, at my words, "Juvia… Juvia is so happy to hear that. It is such a huge relief."

I reassured, "it's true. Hey – how about this? We're having a Christmas lunch shortly; I'm sure you've been messaged by Ultear or someone already. Why don't you come to it? Lyon would be overjoyed to see you again, and it would be a perfect opportunity for you two to be able to fix things. At least think about it, okay?"

She gave an immediate response, "Juvia will come if Gray-sama thinks it wise. Juvia has respect for Gray-sama's decision-making."

I let out a relieved sigh, this point in which Juvia chose once more to question me about Natsu, "Before Juvia hangs up, Juvia wants to know. Who is this person that Gray-sama is," she let out of laugh, mimicking what I had said just prior, "maybe dating?"

My relieved sigh turned into one of slight aggravation at her insistence, though it was humoured, so not so genuine aggravation. Besides, I was the one who brought it up in the first place, albeit without thinking about it. Giving in her determination to find out Natsu's identity, I started speaking, not expecting the reaction I was to be given. "His," I murmured, "name is Natsu. We met at–"

I stopped speaking, shocked at the instantaneous reaction from the mention of who. Juvia let out a strangled sob, shocking me with the lack of use of the honourific I'd grown so used to hearing, "I–I have to go Gray. I-I'll see you at the lunch. Bye." She hung up.

This stunned me into utter silence, unable to move for the moment _. Is she that shocked at my sexuality? No. She's the most accepting person I know – It must be. Natsu._ Connecting that to Natsu's reactions whenever Juvia's name had been mentioned so far, I pondered, _what exactly has happened between them?_ Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I started heading into the kitchen. _Too much is unknown right now; I'm sure it will be revealed later. All I can do for now is wait._

Walking into the kitchen, I processed the smell of food, including – the typical of the time – turkey, vegetables, such as sprouts, and Yorkshire pudding.

I couldn't stop myself from expressing my glee at the smells wafted my way. This was accompanied by a growl of my stomach, which I would normally be mortified by, but not today. "Mmm, smells delicious."

Ultear must have heard my utterance, because she turned from where she was helping Ur cook, and grinned. She teased, "It's almost ready; don't get too impatient~" she nodded over to Natsu, "Natsu's being a huge help by the way."

I glanced over to where Natsu was chopping some vegetables. I smiled softly in his direction, forever joyful at his presence, before, with a sudden memory flash, my stomach lurched as I recalled Juvia's reaction to the mention of Natsu's name. Fortunately, Ultear had re-focused on her brew, so I didn't have to worry about her noticing my change of mood. I approached Natsu, almost far too cautiously, considering our status. My apprehension at the revelation of how he and Juvia seemed to know each other, causing me much stress.

As I reached his shoulder, he turned around, giving me one of his beautiful grins, before his smile turned downward. "Gray~ Hey! Finished with the call? How was it? Wait, what's wrong?"

I let out a shuddering breath, "Natsu, we _need to talk_."

This took him by surprise, "Gray, what's up?"

" _Privately_ "

Ur, seemingly having not noticing the sudden tension in the room, effectively sprinted over, perhaps in excitement? And called me, mid-process, "Gray! Gray! I've got something to show you, quickly, come now!"

I looked guiltily at Natsu, especially due to how I had given him a sudden order, with a sense of emergency, but he brushed it off with a small upward turn of his mouth. Feeling faintly reassured by this, and offering Natsu another apologetic look, both for me having caused the abrupt tension, and for me having to leave while it was at its peak, I started to head off towards Ur. As if he could tell that I wasn't all there, Natsu pulled me in and pecked me on the lips before gesturing towards Ur, who was laughing slightly, but not in a judgemental way, rather, at my embarrassment (if my blazing red face was anything to go by), and telling me to go to her.

As I neared Ur, I could hear her yelling, well it may as well have been, over to Ultear, who was just to the side of her, how cute that moment between Natsu and I, was. As I reached Ur, I put up a 'shush' finger, and walked her out of the room, with her and Ultear's giggles echoing behind me.

We entered the adjacent room; the living room, and Ur exclaimed, with no care as to who could be listening, "AWW! That was adorable~"

I sighed, before pondering, _are all my family members this into fangirling? Wait. LYON. There's no way._ This caused me to laugh aloud, causing Ur to give me a slightly bemused expression as to my seemingly sudden change in mood. Ur spoke once more, it taking me quite a few seconds to process what it was she said, due to its unexpected nature. "Natsu is just as adorable as when he was younger – it must be my maternal instincts – kids are great fun! Looking after them is such a nice feeling!"

I responded, asking suspiciously, "what exactly do you mean by 'just as adorable as when he was younger' – did you _know_ him?"

My suspicion wasn't a new sensation; Ur had seemed a bit weird about Natsu at points in the kitchen, for instance, acting so familiar, almost as if she knew him. But then, she may have just been acting in a familial way; I was only curious as to what.

"Not directly as such, but anyway, check this out!"

Noting her misdirection of my question, I chose to look at what my sight was offered, resolving to ask her about how she apparently knew Natsu as soon as I had.

What she held in front of me was her phone. On it, a message from Juvia, it read _: Juvia is so sorry. Juvia didn't know any better. Please forgive Juvia. You all mean the world to Juvia, Juvia wouldn't know what to do without you all._

Ur firstly offered a verbal response "Her -speaking in third person- habit, I think that's what it is, is even more extreme when she's worried, don't you think? Anyway, I'm so proud of her! It must have taken a lot of courage to message me, but as long as she knows that I never found fault with her in the first place!"

I nodded dutifully, and Ur, observing this, showed me the message she sent in response. I saw that this message was sent only a few minutes before Juvia called me. This message included in it: _Juvia, don't worry about a thing! Your apology is much appreciated, but don't worry, I forgive you for anything and everything, and I'm sure everyone else does as well. As you said, you didn't know any better, but Lyon's been talked to, no need to fret. How about this, we're throwing a little Christmas lunch, how about you come? Everything can be sorted there, no question. I'll see you then? And, if in doubt, call Gray! I think he knows you better than anyone in this household. I'd bet that if you weren't in the relationships you were in, maybe you and he would have ended up together? ;) Ha! I jest. I know you two are good friends, and you're quite content in the relationships you're in. Anyway, I'll hopefully see you soon, Juvia. Love ya; you are like my daughter, understand? You're part of the family; everyone agrees. :)_

That would explain her call to me, and I knew that she had been told about the lunch!

I acted out a surprised reaction to the message, but Ur caught on easily, giving me a _you can't fool me_ sort of look. "Gray, did she say anything to you about the Christmas lunch?"

I exhaled, "yeah. She's returning shortly. Though you've got to keep it a surprise for the others, yeah?" I continued in my thoughts, _and that's why she seemed to inquisitive, even more than usual, to finding out details about my relationship._ I got a sour taste in my mouth with the reminder, _oh yeah. Her reaction to me mentioning Natsu's name_.

Ur replied, relief evident in her voice, "Good. It's great to have a daughter returning to our family."

I smiled briefly, before giving her a piercing inquisitive look.

Noting this, with an amused half-chuckle, she recalled, "oh yeah, I was going to tell you about that whole Natsu thing, wasn't I?"

I nodded, deciding on this rather than what I deemed to be an unnecessary verbal response.

Giving me a slight nod of her own, she started, "it was many years ago, when I was at work with someone related to Nastu." Pausing to allow this to sink in, she continued, "this person was his dad."

I gasped, "no way!"

"Yes way. Anyway, so they had this whole 'bring your kid to work day' – oh right, Igneel was the sort of 'manager'? of the place, and I was a worker; we know each other from way back – I brought you, and he brought Natsu, to this day. I was bound to recognise Natsu when you introduced him today, I was just understandably distracted to realise, that's all. I mean, the son of Igneel! That hair is pretty distinctive, you know? Not many people have bright pink hair!"

Thinking on how Natsu would react to his hair being called pink, I reprimanded Ur. "It's salmon."

Letting out a short chuckle, she finished, "so that's the most of it, that's how I know about Natsu. Well _knew_ _of_ himat the time, I know him now though."

I carefully filtered through, sorted, and absorbed the new information. "Right. That does explain a lot, though I do have to ask." Sensing, rather than hearing, her reaction of _you know everything's cool, why ask?_ I protested, not waiting for a response, "only once more, I swear! You're cool with my being with Natsu, right?"

She reminded, "Why wouldn't I be? He's part of the family!"

I breathed in relief, and she gave me a brief hug, before, after apparently recalling something, jumping up and down on the spot for a few seconds, and running back into the kitchen, whilst gesturing me to follow, which is what I did. I didn't expect the sight that lay before me.

I reached the kitchen, and the second I entered, was bombarded by a joyful, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Covering my ears in slight pain, from the unanticipated, though thinking about it, it should have been predicted, piercing range and volume from a multitude of voices, I subsequently backed around the group until I reached Natsu. Unusual for me, as it was remarkably courageous, I squeezed him from behind, and whispered, "Merry Christmas." Waiting to see his reaction, I was more than satisfied to see a faint blush on his cheeks, still present when he softly said the same words back at me.

Gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, I at least, was lost in his mystical orbs, Ultear shouted, shaking us out of our fantasies, "let's eat!" to which she received a cheer.

Settling down at the table, which was pre-decorated, was a fun task indeed. Rotating 'round and side-stepping one another, in attempt to get seated comfortably, was interesting. Eventually we managed it, and this time it was Meredy to exclaim this time, the childish gleam of excitement, evident in her eyes, though I suspect it was in everyone's, "CRACKERS!"

The short-term chaos ensued, with us simultaneously pulled Christmas crackers, me facing the tug-of-war with Natsu and Lyon, and the _crack_ of all of the instruments of fun leading everyone to cover their ears for a minute, before the discomfort faded. Around the table were a mixture of exclamations of joy of, "Yay! I won!" or, at least in Meredy's case, a whine of, "aww why didn't _I_ win anything." This only lasted until Ultear gave Meredy the toy that she had won, resulting in Meredy squealing in joy.

I snickered. _Meredy, despite her protests, is a child, so it's fine, despite what she may think, to act like it. Besides, acting so beyond her years makes everyone else feel old._

After that fiasco was dealt with, we got ready to dig into the delicious looking food spread out in front of us. The doorbell rang, and Ultear, quick as always to receive visitors, rushed there and back, returning with a slight look of awe on her face. I immediately guessed who had arrived, mentally applauding Ultear for her speed and surprising control over her reaction. I was proved right, as to my guess of who, after we heard a timid knock on the door, and a call from Ur, "come in."

We all stopped and waited for the guest to enter, out of respect of what was about to happen. Natsu, Meredy and Lyon confused, being the three left in the dark, replicated the respectful actions, and as soon as the new presence in the room was identified, Lyon, whose gaze was previously dancing between the door and his food, despite his best efforts, was now staring directly in the direction of the door. He gaped, his face awe-struck, "Juvia."

After a minute's silence, Juvia enthusiastically, but with clear signs of caution, greeted us, in no identifiable order. "Hello Ultear, Ur, Meredy and Gray-sama. Thank you all for allowing me to join you here today."

We chorused a greeting in response, while Lyon looked beyond hurt to have not been addressed directly by Juvia.

 _Ah. Clever_ , I realised, _she's testing for his reaction. Judging by what it is, and what Juvia's body language appears to be saying, I think it worked_.

As to the rest of us, she was clearly nervous about seeing us, and about what she thought may be a confrontation with Lyon. Who wouldn't be? After all, his actions are whether we would be keeping or losing a valued family member. I finished in my thoughts, _though, on that point, it's important to note that based on Lyon's reactions and Juvia's thoughts and feelings on the matter, at least according to the phone call, I'm sure we'll be retaining Juvia as part of our family_.

Juvia smiled at all of us, and then did the unthinkable, at least that's what Lyon seemed to think, if his facial expressions of despondence, and reluctant acceptance, _very_ reluctant, were anything to go by. Juvia broke out into a wide smile, tears simmering on stand-by, and exclaimed, "it's also GREAT to see you, Lyon-sama!"

Meredy, Ultear and Ur all _awed_ with Natsu looking like he was similarly on the verge of doing so. I admitted, with a jolt, that I nearly replicated the sound as well.

"Juvia." Lyon spoke as if he were in a dream. A scene that was too good to be true for him, that's how he palpably felt.

She beamed graciously, which seemed to be the moment that things turned sour. She glanced around the room, overjoyed, that is, until her eyes laid upon Natsu. Wide-eyed, her preceding ecstatic tears now threatened to spill in a whole new way, teetering dangerously on connotations of destruction and despair.

It seemed that I was the only one who noticed this, however. That, and Natsu's avoidance of eye-contact with her, him generally pretending to not notice, and acting if he didn't know her. I could tell from his pained expression that, that was not at all the case. I made a _serious_ mental note to quiz him later.

Juvia turned her gaze away from Natsu, pretending that she hadn't seen him, and towards me, not knowing that I had observed all that had just transpired. She mouthed a thank you to me, presumably because of the phone call, and then addressed us all.

Lyon, also perceiving this, interrupted, his voice, apparent with confidence, though one look in his eyes would suggest otherwise, rivalling that of an announcer's. "I have something important to say to Juvia, if you'll allow me to speak."

Ur, slightly shocked at his outgoing attitude, but nonetheless pleased, granted him permission.

"Juvia," he paused, "I'd like to formally apologise to you. I'm… Awful. I never deserved your love, and I will do anything in my power to regain it. I love you Juvia."

Juvia could barely hold back her tears, the other girls were hardly better. "Lyon-sama," she choked through sobs, "Juvia doesn't know what to say, Juvia–" she cut herself of.

Ur proclaimed, with formations of an imperative utterance evident in her chosen wording, "it looks like you two have _a lot_ to catch up on. Head into the room over there, okay? Talk it out. We'll wait for you. No worries there."

Nodding, unable to say anything due to the incoming moisture, Juvia, followed by Lyon, exited the kitchen.

Silence ensued. One which nobody dared to break. Meredy eventually dared to ask the question that, if I took a guess, all of us were wondering. "D-do you think they'll be okay?"

While Ultear reached over to pat Meredy's crown and reassure her, Natsu, unexpectedly, was the one to speak. The one to assure us all. "Of course they'll be okay. You've seen how much they care for each other, and how strong their relationship is. There's no way it _couldn't_ end happily."

Abashed, we all darted our lines of sights about, attempting focus on anything but each other, truly embarrassed that there were even slight doubts. After a few minutes, Meredy starting talking, nervous at first, but then settling into something more comfortable. The others soon followed.

Around ten minutes had passed at this point, and we were beginning to feel restless. That is, until Lyon re-entered the room, crying, "we're back!"

Surprised into action, we sat up and awaited a further call. I thought doubtfully, _he seems happy, though Juvia does look a bit anxious; perhaps she's about to say something important?_

It seemed my prediction was correct, fortunately, it was ultimately nothing to worry about too much though. First Lyon spoke, addressing us all, "thank you all for allowing us this opportunity. I am deeply touched."

Ultear gained a disbelieving look on her face, eyebrow raised, proving herself to be Ur's child with, " _duh_ we let you do that, why wouldn't we? You're family! Family cares. No need to be so formal anyway, it's odd."

Lyon, letting out a slight chuckle at Ultear's response, gave a heart-felt smile and gestured for Juvia to speak.

"Yes. Thank you all. Juvia is unconditionally grateful. Um…"

Lyon gave a reassuring squeeze, with his arm draped around her shoulders. Gathering her courage, she spoke once more, steadily gaining confidence, "L-Lyon-sama has told me everything. I understand much now, and am shocked that such things could have occurred in Lyon-sama's life and yet he blames himself."

Lyon was waving his hands in front of him, as if to clear the air of words. He hadn't been expecting this speech, that much was obvious.

I could virtually sense Natsu giving me a quizzical look, reading, _what haunts you? I want to comfort you, please let me_.

Blushing slightly, I pushed this thought aside, not surprising me if it in fact was my imagination, and re-focused on the scene before me. I felt Natsu's hand hold my own, causing me to jump slightly in astonishment, but almost immediately settle into the warmth of his body. _Perhaps it wasn't so much my imagination as I thought._

Juvia continued, "Juvia is happy to tell you all that Juvia and Lyon-sama are continuing our relationship, and will forever strive towards the ultimate strength within it."

She received a chorus of cheers. Smiling broadly, she celebrated, with her voice in full volume, "let's eat and have a bundle of fun!"

She received yet more cheers, and our afternoon, into evening, ensued.

 _Hours later, the same day._

Well. That went surprisingly smoothly. Hours on end of pure fun.

From where I was sitting in my bed, I grinned at Natsu. We were currently in my room, having exhausted ourselves thoroughly with the activities of the day, and having consequentially needed to rest during the evening hours. We'd been talking about anything and everything for a while, and this led to now.

As to the evening meal, it had ended up being a large portion of leftovers; the lunch had been fairly excessive so there was plenty spare. Conversations were aplenty, but I noticed that Natsu and Juvia seemed to be talking to anyone but each other. Suspicious.

But backtracking a bit, after the lunch, there were games, dialogue, more Christmas crackers, presents, seemingly pulled out from thin air! The gifts were handed around the house, and I, not having expected to see Natsu that day, embarrassedly admitted to him that I hadn't gotten him anything. He responded with a cheesy but cute sentiment, causing my face to heat up, "I'll always be here. Even when you least expect it. Besides, seeing _you_ wasmy present. The best one I could have gotten, in fact." I, while I valued this, mentally vowed to get him a Christmas present soon, even if it would be a late one. That thought led to another, shocking me. My mental monologue at the time: _I don't know when his birthday is. That is something_ _ **I need**_ _to find out. This is of the utmost essence_.

Tuning in to the present moment.

To sum the day up: it started off rocky, but then became to the best day possible to have, with my meeting of Natsu, the confrontation with Lyon was intimidating, but something that needed to be done, and finally, the events of the evening. Well, "It felt like… a family."

"What's that Gray?"

Coming out of my stupor, I heard Natsu calling to me, his voice faint, but becoming gradually clearer the more aware of my surroundings I was.

He rephrased, "You alright there, Gray?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about the day, I must have been lost in my thoughts."

"You don't say," he responded, causing me to pout.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," he lolled, in both stance and expression.

Rebuking him by huffing in mock anger, he leapt on me, and hugged me enthusiastically.

"Natsu, what are you?–"

Nipping my ear, he asked innocently, "you're not mad at me, are you?"

Pushing away reluctantly I replied, "you know I'm not."

He folded his arms, with childish antics playing over his eyes, "good."

Rolling my eyes, but in an amused manner, I spoke. "Okay, now that we've got that sorted," I gestured to the expanse of my room, then asking guiltily, as I hadn't thought this far, "what exactly are the sleeping arrangements?"

Nothing could prepare me for what he was about to say next.

"I sleep with you."

"Wha-WHAT?!"

Hearing laughing, after a moment of seeking who the culprit was, it being Natsu, I prodded him slightly, my cheeks ablaze. "Natsu~" I reprimanded.

He gave me a puppy look and act-sobbed. "Y-You don't want to… share with me?"

Exasperated, I sighed. "N-no, that's not it. I'd LOVE to share with you. Are you sure it's not too early to do something so intimate though?"

Confusion sprinkled over his expression, his forehead crinkling in thought. Gathering himself, he offered the valid point of, "We've known each other for a long time now. Besides, we'd just be cuddling. Nothing more."

A part of me was disappointed to hear the latter part of his utterance, but I shot it down, berating myself with a _this is fine, and it would be weird to be more intimate then this for the moment. We're fine, going at a steady and relaxing pace. Besides, I want to be with him forever. I want to marry him someday! Rushing would be foolish._

"Gray? You still there? Though judging by your blush, what could _you be thinking about_ , hm?" Natsu joked.

"A-Anyway, let's go to bed, Natsu. I'm tired."

"Okay~"

Moving to the bathroom, I changed into my pyjamas, returning to find Natsu still clothed. Mortified, both at my sudden vulnerable state of dress, and that I hadn't offered Natsu anything, closing my eyes in absolute embarrassment, I chucked some of my pyjamas at him, and ordered him to change, " _in the bathroom,_ got it?"

He returned to my room, shortly after, and I had to admit, "you look good in my pyjamas."

This is before I realised what I'd chucked at him in my haste. He was wearing my pyjama outfit that was made up of shorts and a tank top, in contrast to my currently worn trousers and short-sleeved top.

Noting my embarrassment, but dutifully not commenting on it, _for once_ , he thanked me for my loan of pyjamas and I mumbled out a "welcome," still too self-conscious to make eye contact.

Chuckling slightly, he gestured to the bed. Cheeks ablaze, I exclaimed, "IN THE BED?"

Rolling his eyes, he reminded "we talked about this, remember? Where else am I supposed to sleep, anyway?"

 _Oh, yeah_.

Submitting to the inevitable, but not before stomping my foot in a childish and mock display of defiance, I flung myself onto my, fortunately, large bed, attentive to the feeling of an additional weight on the mattress. Refusing to face him in nervousness, I jumped when I felt a prod on my shoulder.

"Gray~ Turn around~"

Pouting, I did so; I was not prepared for the majestic sight that was before me. The fading sunlight almost boosted Natsu's beauty, leaving shadows of the trees dancing across his expression, and giving his hair a magnificent darker shade to it. The playfulness and teasing, but also love and tenderness, displaying in his eyes was sensational.

"Goodnight," he whispered, barely audibly.

"Goodnight," I replied.

Smiling gracefully, he pulled me in for hug. Kissing me softly, he murmured, seemingly already drifting off to sleep, "I love you."

Feeling touched, I could only guess if he heard my reply of mutual significance.

* * *

 **Author's notes** : That's the chapter, thank you so much for reading it and I hoped you enjoyed!

I'd like to thank Mari La Polaris and Tayter911 for following and adding this to your favourites, and I'd like to thank Mari La Polaris for reviewing. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

What did you think of the chapter?

If you have any questions or comments about the chapter; anything that came to mind, or any thoughts on the chapter, please leave a review to let me know. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I want to make my writing the best for the readers, after all. Reviews, follows and favourites are always greatly appreciated; they mean the world to me.

I'll see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

" _Gray, come on, we're going to be late!"_

 _Groaning in displeasure at the early hour that I was being woken up at, I grudgingly rolled out of the confines of my duvet._

 _Dressing hurriedly in whatever I flung out of my wardrobe, I called, "coming."_

" _Yeah, yeah." Lyon, lazily following me out of our room, similarly spoke, though with speech bordering on yelling, in its volume. He, unlike me, was an evidently frustrated morning-person._

 _I looked at him strangely, confusion evident on my features. "You're coming?"_

 _Rolling his eyes, Lyon stated, "duh."_

 _Sighing sadly to myself at his response, in apprehension to the inevitable crude behaviour I'd be faced with later, through his accompaniment, I darted ahead to where Ur was standing by the front door._

" _Gray, you're here! Let's go then! We've got five minutes to spare maximum, so it's best we head off now." Ur turned to leave._

 _Holding out my hand to stop her, I asked, "Don't we need to wait for Lyon?"_

 _She questioned, "Lyon?"_

 _I confirmed, "Lyon."_

" _And here's the man himself, in all his glory," Lyon boasted obnoxiously._

 _Walking past him, heading to the kitchen, Ultear sniggered, "hardly a man."_

 _Shooting her a glare, Lyon turned to face us 'innocently' and asked, "So, can we go?"_

 _Ur threw him an astonished expression, "You're coming? But I thought you were busy?"_

 _Lyon denied, "Well I'm clearly not busy. Let's go."_

" _When exactly did you make this decision?" Ur questioned, still not quite understanding Lyon's stance on the matter._

" _If you_ _ **must**_ _know: just now."_

 _Seemingly coming out of the kitchen just for this moment, Ultear shook her head with disapproval, before re-disappearing into the other room._

 _Ur spoke anxiously, "I'm sorry Lyon… There's only space in the car for one passenger – it's filled with various packages, for my colleagues, and otherwise."_

 _Ur is undeniably kind; always purchasing or making gifts for her fellow workers, at least if there was a special occasion, like today apparently is._

" _Lyon, you can go in my place?" I suggested timidly._

" _Damn right," he affirmed._

 _Ur line of sight darted between us feverishly, aghast. Lyon spoke before she could, however._

" _ **Fine**_ _. Gray can go. I don't want to go to whatever anyway. It's probably stupid," Lyon huffed, before turning to scowl at me, "I won't forget this."_

 _I shivered at Lyon's sinister tone, along with the leverage of 'partisan' he had just gained to use against me, however he would, even if he himself had caused it._

 _Attempting to alleviate the tension, Ur exclaimed, "and now we've got minus one minute to spare! … No? Let's head off…"_

 _I glanced at Ur sympathetically._

 _She doesn't deserve to be treated badly by anyone. Not now, not ever. After all, she tries so hard to take care of us._

 _Noticing my sympathetic look, Ur smiled waveringly. "You're eight years old now. We didn't get to do anything much for your special day a few days ago, so I want to make it up to you. You'll enjoy this, I promise you. I'm sure you'll like my friend's son at the very least."_

 _Absorbing this information, I exited the house, walking towards her car and strapping myself in, with her joining me shortly._

 _Glancing idly around the vehicle, I pondered, that she wasn't kidding when she said there wasn't much room._

 _Ur started up the engine and drove carefully out of the driveway. When we arrived onto the main road, I questioned, "So what exactly is today?"_

 _She gasped, "I haven't told you?"_

 _I chose not to respond, allowing my silence to emphasise my intended implication._

" _There's this 'bring your kid to work' day today, so I wanted to surprise you with it… I hope that's okay?"_

 _I nodded, before asking, "Why me though?"_

" _Well, a surprise in substitution of a lack thereof, on your special day, and I thought Lyon was busy and Ultear... Didn't want to come? Maybe."_

" _Did you ask?"_

" _I tried. I honestly did. It just didn't work out."_

" _Hm."_

 _A silence descended upon us. Around half an hour later, we arrived at Ur's place of work._

 _Pulling me out from the thoughts I'd been consumed by within the journey, Ur exclaimed, "Gray, we're here!"_

 _I let out a sigh. I'd been having a particularly good fantasy about what I liked to imagine as my alternative persona; a mage from another dimension, an ice user. In today's fantasy, I'd been fighting a multitude of frightening monster enemies alongside a fire user. My relationship with the pyro mage: we were once rivals, but became friends over time; strong ones at that. I always wondered what the future would hold for us._

" _Gray?"_

 _Flushing in embarrassment, I hurriedly unstrapped from the seat, and flung myself out of the now unmoving vehicle._

 _Coughing into her palm, as if to make me aware of her presence, Ur pointed, "it's this way."_

 _Moments, but what felt like almost an eternity of various mishaps, such as tripping over my own feet, or over others, and generally attempting to avoid the curious gaze of Ur's colleagues, we arrived at our destination._

" _Hi!" Ur greeted someone happily, not that I knew the person. All I saw was burning red hair._

 _Not realising that we were unintroduced, Ur gestured to me, much to my dismay. "This is my son, Gray."_

 _Leaning down to my height, to shake my hand, the male spoke, not unkindly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, young man. I've heard many good things about you."_

 _Extending to his full height, and after mingling for a bit longer with Ur, the man appeared to recall something important. "Let me just fetch my son; he must have wandered off somewhere."_

 _A few awkward moments later, as Ur kept on attempting conversation, only for me to brush her off, the man returned, with an explanation to boot. "This is my son… He's… In a rebellious stage" he said quietly, before gritting his teeth in annoyance and commanding the new presence in an attempted subtle way, "behave."_

 _The youngster merely tutted._

 _The red-haired adult apologised in place of his son._

 _Ur batted down the apology, saying how there was nothing to worry about, while I took my first proper look at the youth. The first thing that struck out at me was the colour of his hair; an outstandingly bright pink; the same shade hair as the fire mage from my fantasies._

 _Resolving to speak to the mage from my fantasies, I did so. Stuttering in nervousness, I spoke cautiously, "H-hello. My n-name's Gray."_

 _I was off-put by his rough reply, "I never asked."_

" _Oh." I said quietly, disappointed. I attempted a new approach, ever excited by the match of my fellow-fighter from my fantasies. "Are you interested in fire magic? Um, that may seem like a random question, it's just that–"_

" _Are you_ _ **still**_ _talking to me?!" He yelled furiously._

 _A deadly quiet from our surroundings and within our own group ensued, broken only after Igneel pleaded for forgiveness, yet again, in a surprisingly timid manner. "I-I'm sorry… For my son's behaviour."_

 _His son rebutted, folding his arms crossly. "Don't be. Tch."_

 _My eyes swimming with tears; I'd never been one for social ventures, and for good reason, I grasped for the reassuring feeling of Ur's hand. Finding it, and squeezing it tightly, I listened as Ur murmured, hoping to not draw any more attention to us, than what had already been attracted, "I think it's best if I take Gray home. I'll be back shortly. Is that okay?"_

 _The stranger gave an OK and waved a saddened farewell to me, before he and Ur turned in the directions of their respective children, him being stern to his, and Ur apologising profusely to me for an awful experience._

 _The journey back to the house was stifling, the atmosphere thick with tension. Saying nothing as I was let into the house, and took off my shoes, I prepared to go back to my room._

 _Hesitating, and Ur noticing this, I turned to face her slowly, tears now freely streaming down my face. I whimpered, "have a good day at work."_

 _Stricken by my now moisture-stained expression, Ur pulled me into a tight embrace. "I can only hope you can forgive me for today. It was supposed to be enjoyable, and it ended up being the furthest thing from it."_

 _Shaking my head slightly, while pulling out of the hug, I reassured, "it's fine. It's not your fault. I just want to go back to bed, if that's fine?"_

" _Of course it is, sweetheart. I have to leave now, but I'll see you later, okay?"_

 _I nodded, and held up my hand in a goodbye._

 _Responding with the same gesture, Ur left the building, locking the door behind her. I waited until I heard the car engine revving before I openly sobbed._

 _Very shortly after I let out a strangled cry of heart-felt pain, Lyon approached me, and spoke with a mocking tone. "What's wrong with you, you baby?"_

 _Not having the emotional patience for Lyon, not that I ever did, I ignored him and headed into my room. The one I unfortunately shared with Lyon. I knew that brushing him off would have dangerous consequences, but in that pocket of time, I found myself unable to care._

 _Who knew the experience today would be this bad?_

And who knew it would, no matter how subtly, lead to this?

* * *

 _26_ _th_ _December_

"Wait. Okay, fine. I'll see you then… Yes. I know neither of us are happy about it, but there's nothing we can do. See you… You too. Bye."

Rubbing my eyes groggily, I glanced around frantically for the obtrusive, to my slumber, voice, until I identified Natsu, unfortunately not lying next to me peacefully, but rather pacing a hole into the flooring of my bedroom.

Relieved to be in the wake-world, instead of the confusing dream I had just had, I spoke joyfully, but surprising myself with a slight nervous stutter. "M-morning!"

 _Yesterday felt like a dream. It happened though, didn't it?_

I was disappointed by Natsu's reaction. Letting out an aggravated sigh and chucking his phone on the floor, he turned to face me, shooting me a glare as he did so.

… _What? This feels just like–_

"Hm? Gray, are you okay?"

Confused at the question, I rubbed at my eyes, aiming to wipe away any sleep, only to find fresh droplets of moisture residing there instead.

"Tears?" I queried softly.

Before I could ponder any further on the matter, I felt a sudden impact on my torso, and a muffled voice consumed with regret. "I'm sorry Gray. I–I didn't mean to do that."

I rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's fine. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He insisted, "It's my fault. I was so caught up in my thoughts that–" He caught himself, and took a deep breath, seemingly reluctant to share any more. "I had a phone call from my sister, and would you like to come over and meet my family on the twenty-eighth?"

I spoke in an alarmed tone, taken-aback. "Erm."

"Sorry… That was spontaneous, wasn't it?" Answering his own question, Natsu continued, "Okay, first off: I'm sorry for that glare I shot you; I was agitated by the phone call, though that's no excuse, and that reaction was purely in response to _anything_ that was said to me. It wasn't at all personal. But once again, that's no excuse."

I held up a hand to halt him. "You're rambling. But whatever the case, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Besides, I had a weird dream so I was out of it anyway. But anyway, what were you saying about your place?"

He faltered for a moment, before his usual grin graced his features. "Thanks, Gray. You're the best! And for the record – good morning!"

Smiling in appreciation, I repeated my question.

"Oh yeah! So basically, my family is holding an event, and," he spoke hesitantly, "I told them about you, and they wondered if you would like to come."

"I would love to," I beamed.

"Really? Oh, that is such a relief! It's in a couple of days, so we've got time… Thanks, Gray!"

I responded by kissing him softly, causing him to blush ten-fold.

A sudden growl made me embarrassingly aware of my stomach's complaints to leaving it be. "Breakfast?" I queried.

"Let's!"

With matching grins, we made our way into the dining area.

Seeing me walk into the room, Lyon mumbled around a half-eaten piece of toast. "Mornin'"

I replied in kind, thinking things were going to be quiet this morning, for once, much to my relief. I was wrong, however.

The second Natsu came in behind me, Lyon guffawed. He gestured almost feverishly between the two of us, mouthing a shocked ' _oh'_. "You two _slept_ together?"

Not the morning conversation I'd been expecting, though, I suppose, what else was to be expected from Lyon?

Chuckling, but attempting to hide this, Ultear exclaimed mock-furiously, smacking Lyon around the back of his head, " _Of course_ they did. Where else was Natsu going to sleep?"

"I-I don't know!" Lyon exclaimed incredulously. "The sofa?"

Ultear merely shook her head in exasperation. Meanwhile, Juvia, a late-comer to the morning's discussion, though I was undoubtedly pleased to see her here, made a show of gasping, in mock-scolding. " _Gray-sama!_ "

 _She seems to be okay with Natsu here for now, maybe because the conversation is… Focused on me. Sigh._

Bringing me out of my thoughts, Ur winked teasingly at me. "As long as they only _slept_ together, and not any of that _other kind_ of business, it's fine."

I gulped in fear of her wrath, flushing far too brightly for the morning, in embarrassment.

Ur caught onto this and spoke dramatically. " _It will_ happen. Don't worry. I'll…" she sniffed with fake-tears, being as good of an actor as ever. "… Accept _it_ when the time comes." She attempted to hold on to the regal facade for a few moments longer before bursting out with pent-up laughter, soon followed by Ultear, and Meredy, who had joined our company, thankfully after _that_ conversation, even though the latter presumably didn't know why we were laughing, but was happy to join in regardless.

I cried within my mind, _if only a hole could swallow me right now. I could die out of mortification!_

Natsu chose this moment to speak, clearly not understanding the concept of the conversation just past. "Ur, thank you for letting me stay the night!"

Ultear smirked at me, guessing correctly that I was pleased for a change of topic, while Ur beamed at Natsu. "Of course! You're family!"

"… T-thank you," Natsu said in gratitude of the sentiment.

A few minutes later, and we'd all sat down, prepared to eat. It was a fairly simple breakfast, as Ur, Ultear and Lyon, at the least, had places to be.

Before I started with my consumption of nutrition, however, with a sudden recollection, I gathered up courage to 'interrogate' Ur on anything she could possibly know on the events of my dream.

"So I had this dream," I started.

Lyon jokingly booed at my conversation starter, while Ur, assuming it must be important for me to have mentioned it, looked up at me inquisitively, as if to say, "Go on."

I gulped. "Do you remember that whole 'bring your kid to work day,' thing, a while ago. To this, I received a collection of various gasps, along with Lyon moaning, "Oh, I was _awful_."

Ur sent me a sympathetic, barely-formed smile. "I remember."

Ultear took the initiative. "Are you saying you had a dream about it?"

"Yes," I gestured to Ur. "I was told about it, after something was let slip, something that could only have been known, if there was a specific event, allowing knowledge of certain people prior to yesterday's events."

I couldn't have been vaguer.

"Firstly," I spoke directed at Ur once more. "You explained it, or at least, _didn't_ explain any of the negatives."

The reply was instantaneous, as if it had been ready from the moment I had started speaking. "No… You see, I didn't want to bring you down with any bad memories, in fact, I didn't mean to mention any of it in the first place." She ended on a light-hearted note, "You're just too stubborn."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I instead altered my attempt to speak, to a slight eternal monologue. _I can't apologise enough for my apparent accusations. I didn't mean for it to sound that way_.

Natsu chose this moment to take charge of the conversation, instigating with a desired clarification. "Was I there, then?"

He received a meek affirmation in response, from who, I know not. I was pretty distracted by the fact that such an occurrence could have enacted, even in the past.

Nervously, Natsu spoke, his eyes flicking about frantically, with refusal to make eye contact with anyone, almost as if he was a convict, one holding within him great amounts of guilt. "I… I remember something of that time," he sighed, a deep sigh, reflecting the guilt he was evidently feeling. "I recall, I wasn't the nicest of kids… I seem to remember something of a rebellious stage. Well, that was for a specific reason, but that's no excuse."

He turned his gaze to fix on me, our eyes making direct contact, the guilt in his orbs almost soul-crushing. This almost caused me to shy away with squeamishness at the stare-down, yet I remained strong and didn't back down.

Natsu stated, "I was there. Gray was there. _What_ was it that happened? What did I do?"

There was a deadly silence, before I, unexpectedly to everyone, spoke up, but with a questioning tone, due to uncertainty. "All I remember from my dream is the aftermath. I was upset, because of something you did, or how you acted?"

He stared down, guilt wracked across his features, before speaking in an utterly remorseful tone. "… Gray, I… I'm sorry."

I rebutted, now entirely unconscious of the curious spectators. "Don't be. It's all in the past. I barely remember it anyway. We're in a good place, one I aim to eternally have with you, so don't worry about past occurrences. I'm sure that there was something going on to have caused it, and we've moved on from that event in time, so it's all great, okay?"

Natsu directed his gaze upward to mine, albeit raising his head slowly. I was surprised to see the formations of moisture in his orbs. Natsu spoke, his voice cracking. "Y-you forgive me…?"

I spoke confidently, and with passion, a broad and warm smile present. "There was nothing to forgive."

Natsu watched me with awe, sunshine embracing his face, emphasising his beauty, before leaning in to hug me. "Gray!"

We enjoyed the warmth of the other, for what we felt was too short a time, before we heard Lyon let out a wolf-whistle, reminding us from where we are.

Yelping, I leapt from Natsu's hold, my cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. Natsu looked on in confusion, before realising what was happening, and a light hue, similar to mine in shade and colour, covering him.

We received a chorus of laughter in response of these acts before the activities involved in breakfast finally ensued, this thanks to the unison of stomachs growling, making themselves known.

* * *

"Gray, come on!"

Playfully tugging at my arm, Natsu whisked me outside. Having not locked the door, I scolded him, though only half-seriously, before locking it, and asking him, " _Where_ are we going?"

He acted out an expression of pondering, with his hand held under his chin to emphasise this. "Hm."

My mind racing with possibilities of where we could be heading, I contemplated the discussion we'd had after the initial one, during breakfast. Perhaps there was a clue there?

" _So," Lyon started. I recognised the glint of teasing reflected in his eyes, so prepared myself for the question to come, which I assumed would be one I didn't like._

" _What are you two up to today?"_

 _My surprise at the enquiry must have been obvious as Lyon pointed and let out a slight laugh, almost as if to say "you should see the look on your face!"_

 _Natsu answered for me, breaking me out of my stupor. "I'm going to take him out today. We're going to have lots of fun~!"_

 _Lyon let out a huff. "Lucky. We're all busy but you two. Why do you have to be on your holiday, Gray?"_

 _I shrugged. "Not up to me that I'm still in education."_

 _Lyon gagged and rolled his eyes. "Enough about that. I'm sick of hearing about your lover adventure."_

 _Juvia instantly jumped to my defence, reprimanding Lyon. "Lyon-sama! Don't speak to Gray that way! It's fine for him to be in… love~"_

 _I gulped, practically quaking with fear. I murmured softly, "Here comes the fangirling."_

"Gray? Where are you?"

Brought back into reality via Natsu waving his hand in my face, I gave him a quick apology before throwing up my palms to hide behind in embarrassment.

Natsu spoke in an amused tone. "You always do this. What were you thinking about this time?"

" _That_ conversation."

He must have guessed what I was talking about from my shudder. "Oh. _That_ conversation. I mean," he switched his blanched expression for an attempted bright and genuine grin, though his eyes closed in an obvious cringe, negating his attempt. "It's fine! Lyon apologised – he didn't know what he was saying, not really… And that fangirling was… Hehe?"

I patted him on the shoulder and gave him a solemn look. "Thanks for trying."

He gave me a sheepish smile before gesturing at me to follow. "Come on~"

" _Where_?" I asked yet again.

"Just follow."

I rolled my eyes in slight frustration, before allowing him to freely tug me onward. _Ur calls me stubborn, but what about him?_

An undeniable feeling of amusement washed over me.

After trekking for a few more minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"How was yesterday?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it was good."

I cheered mentally, feeling as if I'd gained a personal victory. I had caught Natsu deep in thought and not paying attention, for once, instead of the usual occurrence of him catching me out.

"Natsu~" I teased.

He stopped walking for a moment, registering my voice before he turned slowly to face me, his eyes widening as he did so. "Gray!"

Leaping at me with a sudden energy, causing me to stumble backwards slightly in surprise at the force. I questioned, "Natsu?"

He gasped for a moment, allowing his ragged breath to settle into standard calm breathing. "Ah… Sorry about that. I was just thinking about this nightmare I had; you'd left me, I begged and begged, but you still left me."

"Natsu," I stated, almost forcibly moving his head upwards, so his line of sight could meet my own. "I'll never leave you, you dummy. I love you, don't ever forget it."

Blushing at my proclamation, his saddened expression reversed almost impossibly quickly, as he leaned in to bop me on the nose with his, and kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you too. You're my forever adorable Ice Princess."

It was my turn to blush. I spluttered, "You're my–you're my cute drago–pyro–um–person–!"

He broke me out of my rambling with a beautiful laugh, which I joined in with moments later. He spoke, his tone still humoured. "That was a good one, Gray!"

I pouted in mock-offence, turning to the side slightly so he couldn't see the truth of my similarly humoured feelings reflected in my eyes.

I suddenly felt a blast of hot air on the lobe of my ear, causing me to tense, before I recognised it as Natsu's breath, this confirmed with a kiss on the same place. He spoke in a teasingly commanding tone, "How about I'm the Dragon King and you're my Ice Princess."

I protested, though to say I wasn't touched would be lying. "How come I'm the princess?"

"We'll work on it?"

"Hmpf"

Stomping a short distance away, I decided I'd had enough of my mock-anger act. I called, before turning to face him. "Natsu… Natsu?"

He had disappeared.

"Surprised you!"

I backed away from where Natsu had leapt at me from the nearby bushes. "Natsu!" I reprimanded. "Don't scare–I mean, startle me, erm, just don't do that!"

He let out a bark of laughter before sticking his tongue out at me goofily.

"A-anyway, let's go to… Wherever." The last part of my utterance I directed at him; he'd still yet to tell me where we were going.

"Is it so much for me to ask to have a nice walk with _my snowflake_?"

Flustered, I stumbled with my speech. "Your _what_? A-and you could have just said, you know?"

He merely shrugged, unaffected. I huffed once more before realisation that it was pointless, as he, as before, didn't give much of a reaction; he knew I wasn't truly annoyed.

We walked in silence for around ten minutes before he broke the silence suddenly, startling me. "So," he began. "Your family's nice."

"… Thanks."

His utterance had prodded at me metaphorically as if there was something that I had to enquire about. I gasped, eyes wide, for it had hit me.

"Juvia."

"W-what?" Natsu inhaled sharply, and I turned my questioning gaze on him.

"That's what I was going to ask you, Natsu. You and she seem to not get on? Am I wrong?"

"… Fine. I'll tell you. It doesn't make sense to be closed-off from you, anyway. You're my Mate – Oh! Mate is a term I use from these Dragon Fairy Tales I read when I was younger – they're your life-long partner – you are soulmates!"

I blushed softly. "I appreciate that, Natsu. I feel the same about you… But don't try to get out of explaining. Please? I don't want to force you, and I feel bad that I'm asking you like this, but I'm worried about you, and I want to know how I can help you, and–"

Natsu's sunshine-like grin as result of the first part of my utterance, soon reversed, until he was left with a solemn expression, almost pressuring in its intensity.

"Okay." Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Natsu attempted to control his breathing. Flashing me a gentle and brief smile to show me he wasn't mad, Natsu started his explanation. "Okay, so she's… My cousin."

The shock must have been evident on my features because he let out a strained laugh before continuing. "There was this criminal organisation called Phantom Lord. They…" He let out a sigh, one full of pain. "They– We were friends at a young age, always hanging out, and they kidnapped her!"

I started. I wasn't expecting that. _Juvia's never mentioned this_.

He hurried with his speech, clearly wanting to finish his explanation, "We managed to rescue her. We were lucky. But her parents were scared, understandably so… So they moved. That was the last time I saw Juvia… Until now."

"Oh."

He sent me an attempted smile, the upturned position of his mouth quickly turning downward and trembling. Realising what was happening, I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, allowing him to cry softly on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

I felt as if the sentiment of my words was too light, considering, but I could tell by his reduced shuddering that it worked; he had calmed down.

"'S fine. Everything's good now."

Gazing up at his orbs, withheld moisture evident in them, but reflecting the sun as they remained stilled, without thinking, I breathed, "You're beautiful."

He gave me a quick glance of confusion before realising I must have seen something spectacular, that he hadn't realised. He leaned into me. "Not as beautiful as you."

Kissing my lips softly, he took a pace back, enabling us to gaze into each other's eyes. We spoke in unison, "I love you."

* * *

"Gray, I'll get you this pain medication, stay here, okay?"

I grumbled. "There's not much else I can do, is there? Anyway, I don't _need_ pain medication, it's not _that_ serious; 's just a bruise– Hey, Natsu?!"

 _ **Naturally**_ _, Natsu wants to play 'nurse'_. Flopping onto my pillow with a sigh, I recalled the events leading to this, previously undesirable, but now just plain annoying, scenario.

" _Natsu, I dare you to catch me~"_

 _During our walk, we'd come across an out-of-the-way, bordering on secluded, park. Feeling the need to alleviate the tension that had been brooded on, my playful nature coming to light, I had told Natsu to chase me, while I was running; us effectively playing a game of tag._

" _Ha! 'Course I'll catch you, Gray! Hey– Watch out–!"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Clearly not paying attention to my surroundings; too busy looking behind me to see if Natsu was following me, I ran into some of the activity equipment, instantly falling over it, and landing in a painful heap on the floor._

" _Gray, are you okay?" Natsu panted, having only just caught up to me._

 _I quipped, "Wanna hit the gym with me? We could both use it, I reckon."_

 _He snapped, "Not the time. More important thing." Noticing my hurt expression, he conceded, albeit only in the first portion of his utterance, "But, yeah, sure… But seriously not the time! We've got to get you treated, right away!"_

Thus, here we were now. Having practically dragged me back to the house; me telling him the location of the spare key so he could let us in, he carried me up to my room, plonked me on my bed, and ordered me to lay still. I would have protested, but my wound being the kind to seem fine, before the wound reveals its true state, and opens to let out lots of blood – I was feeling fairly faint.

"Gray, I'm back~"

"… You're having too much fun with this," I stated, my declarative utterance earning a cute pout.

Natsu, about to reply, was interrupted by his phone blaring, startling him.

I gave him a pointed look, and gestured, as if to say "go answer it."

He responded with an apologetic look before heading outside; though just outside my room, as if he went any further, I'd flee from him. _As if I can escape the clutches of my personal evil nurse!_

"Hello?"

I halted my internal discussion, and listened in. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but my walls weren't exactly the thickest things ever. _Which is why,_ _ **no**_ _we_ _ **didn't sleep together**_ _, at least_ _ **not**_ _in that sense, you stupid brother, Lyon!_ I realised what I'd thought; _I mean,_ _ **not**_ _that we would, but, erm…_

"Okay, fine, I'll see if I can come in tomorrow."

I couldn't hear the response on the other end of the line, but I assumed it was something disbelieving, considering Natsu's annoyed tone.

 _Huh? Did I miss the conversation? Maybe there's something I can pick up from?_ I mentally chided myself for missing what I felt was important, considering it was regarding Natsu's presence tomorrow, and resolved to actually listen. Unfortunately, I'd missed the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah… Bye."

Hearing the familiar sound of hanging up, I quickly snuggled up to my duvet, tangling myself while hugging it tight, hoping that I'd look innocent.

"Gray?" Natsu questioning, walking into the room. Clearly assuming that I was indeed asleep, Natsu murmured, "I hope I didn't wake you. I'll try to not go to work tomorrow; I want to spend time with you, so I'll get out of it, okay?"

 _I know you need to go into work tomorrow, you can't convince me_ _otherwise_. Rather than voicing my devious mental utterance, I whimpered in what I hoped was a convincing sleepy way, resulting in him chuckling in response.

Leaning in to kiss my cheek softly, with a promise to join me later tonight; I'd surely be awake by then so we could fall asleep together, he spoke softly and sincerely. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

I let out what I hoped was a convincing response, considering my 'asleep' state. "Love you…".

He heard, I assumed, considering his hum of contentment, before he walked out, presumably to start work on dinner, in preparation for the return of the household; something I considered a selfless act.

Detecting motion, I started slightly, hoping that Natsu hadn't noticed. _It seems he walked back, almost in the spur of the moment_.

He kissed me once more, lightly, but with a depth of feeling behind it. "I love you, Gray."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

I'd like to thank YaoiOtaku20056 for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

Juvia's relation to Natsu has finally been revealed! Anyone have any thoughts on it?

What did you think of this chapter?

If you have any questions, comments or any thoughts about the chapter; anything that came to mind, please leave a review to let me know. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I want to make my writing the best for the readers, after all. Reviews, follows and favourites are always greatly appreciated; they mean the world to me.

Thanks so much for staying with me; I'll see you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _27_ _th_ _December_

Waking up slowly, the morning light peeking through the curtains, I rubbed my eyes groggily and sat up. Perceiving Natsu's still sleeping form next to me, I thought of what mischief I could get up to. He may not know it, but I heard his phone's message notification yesterday, and I caught a glimpse of the message preview when he was trying to find the picture app to take a picture of us with. Yep. He had work today. Not starting until eleven this morning, so plenty of time to get ready, but similarly plenty of time for him to not tell me about him having work, and for him to "discretely" call to get his shift covered, though how successful that would be, considering the whole shift cover situation a couple of days ago, was another matter altogether.

Checking the time on my alarm clock, to make sure it wasn't an abhorrent time to get up, I saw that it had just passed the ninth hour, and therefore I could give myself the OK to thoughts on what to do to Natsu. I proceeded to form a plan.

After a few moments, I concluded my singular brainstorm. Eyes glinting with the formations of an idea, I prepared myself for the mischievous action to follow the thought, just seconds after. Ripping the curtains to the sides, allowing the brightness to enter my room; the second's blinding I would cope with, if it allowed me to do what I wanted, I kissed Natsu's cheek softly. "Wake up Natsu~"

That got him up quickly. Almost as if there were a fire, and his nose, detecting the suspicious smell of smoke, had put his brain in power mode, and activated degrees of adrenaline, in attempt to assist his body in any way possible.

I smirked. My plan had worked.

"Wahhat, Gray?" Natsu blinked sluggishly, his mouth barely forming words around a yawn. Rubbing some sleep out of his eyes, he spoke, now slightly more aware of his surroundings, and current situation. Yeah. I had failed to mention _this_ to Natsu before. He had forgotten to put a shirt on before he joined me in my bed. The pyjama bottoms were present, and I hadn't done anything too intimate with him, but it _was_ a sensational feeling, to hold him tight, and fall asleep to the steady rise and fall of his heartbeat.

Blushing in embarrassment, me being smug that it was him all flustered for once, and not me, he asked quietly, still not completely awake, "what time is it anyway?"

I responded with a point to my alarm clock, mouthing the words "there's a clock. Use it." Oh, the fun I could have with Natsu this morning. I was aware of his required place at work today, after all, even if he didn't know I knew.

Pouting cutely, he turned to face to the time-telling device residing just beside him. He gaped, exclaiming in shock, "Nine in the morning?"

I nodded cautiously, my head tilting to the side in an inquisitive manner. _What's wrong with the time?_

Noting my curious expression, he submitted to answering, despite his best interests, which were clearly, to go back to bed. "I'm a late sleeper – _very_ late sleeper… My dad lectures me about it. Sometimes. Maybe. A-anyway, I don't normally get up this early."

"What time do you normally get up?"

"Ehhh maybe ranging from eleven to twelve? Ten at the absolute earliest."

It was my turn to be shocked, " _that_ late?"

 _Complete opposite to me. I've always been an early riser,_ I realised mentally.

Shaking myself out of my initial thoughts, I resolved to, after getting my own place with Natsu, which was very much my intention, being the maker of breakfast, considering I got up earlier than him anyway. _But what if he wants to wake up next up to me. But what if–_

"Gray? Thinking again~" Natsu teased.

Caught in action, I flushed brightly, pouting and flicking my gaze around the room, _anywhere_ but him. _Why am I even thinking that far ahead anyway? I don't know if he wants to live with me…_

"Or maybe you don't know what I want, as you've never asked. Of course I want to live with you Gray, I'll want to live with my husband after all. I know that's what you want as well." Natsu breathed in the close-quarter range of my hearing organ.

Gasping, my lips parted somewhat, I whispered, "It's true."

"See?"

"Wait." I realised, "how did you know what I was thinking? This isn't the first time either. Do you have some sort of ability that enables you to read minds?"

Even if it was Natsu, it caused me to shudder at the thought of _anyone_ reading my mind.

"No silly!" He chuckled. "You may not realise it, but you speak, though ever so quietly, a lot of your thoughts."

"Wha–WHAT?" I yelled, shocked.

"Bwaha–hahaha!" Natsu burst out laughing, wiping away the tears of amusement that were appearing at an ever-increasing rate.

"Hey!" I prodded him, hard, not realising his close-proximity to the edge of the bed. His arms flailing slightly, he fell off the bed, wailing "woah!" before landing in a painful sounding heap on the floor.

I peered over the side of the bed cautiously, and queried guiltily "N-Natsu? Are you… okay?"

His previously laughing form was silent for a moment, encouraging me to speak up again out of concern. Before I could, however, he burst out laughing once more, "haha, Gray, I didn't know you," pausing for breath, he continued, "you had it in you! Wow! So proud right now!"

Scowling mock-furiously, I huffed, "you can stay there then. Enjoy your punishment."

Raising myself off my bed, I started moving towards into the main bathroom, fortunately just next to my room, to get showered and dressed, before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Just like yesterday, the others were all out of the house, so it would be another quiet day. I thought sadly, before my mental voice took on a more amused tone, _especially when Natsu goes to work. But_ _ **he will**_ _be going to work._

Almost at the bathroom door, I heard Natsu's scared voice, "Gray? Why are you laughing evilly?

Embarrassed that I'd effectively made the thought vocal, I made no recognisable motion that I'd heard Natsu, and continued into the bathroom. Before my body fully entered the room, however, I felt a sudden pressure on my waist, quickly followed by soft hair nuzzling my neck. I questioned, "Natsu?"

"Don't leave me here~ I'll do anything~"

Blushing at his cuteness, I turned my gaze to face his own. I noted that his eyes looked half-glazed over. I mentally exclaimed furiously, _did Lyon sneak something into Natsu's drink last night. He knows we're sleeping together – we were questioned yesterday. ARGH that sneaky–_

"I'm not even the slightest bit drunk if that's what you were wondering."

I gawked, "how did you know what I was thinking?"

He dead-panned, "you weren't _thinking_ as such. You were being quite vocal about your brother, to quote, 'that sneaky–!'"

Cutting him off hurriedly, I enquired, "so what's up then?"

"Nothing."

Ignoring my attempt to intervene within his utterance, he spoke up again, "I guess you were just feeling guilty over knocking me onto the floor. Which _did_ hurt." Noting the quick glance of concern I threw him – if it was anyone but Natsu, it wouldn't have been noticed, "I'm kidding! It didn't hurt – merely startled me!"

Glaring at him; if he dared to joke like that again, he'd face my 'wrath,' I reached out to him, angling my body to reciprocate the hug he'd been trying to form with me, prior to this.

Nestling my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his warmth and protection, I settled into the embrace.

He stroked my hair flat, and started, purring?

Yep. Purring apparently. That's a thing. He followed that with, almost lapping, at my neck, the same way a cat would with water. My inner fanboy squealed with delight… _Wait. Fanboy? Since when?_

Shrugging that stray thought off, I decided to purely embrace the feeling of Natsu licking me, which disappointingly, faded after a few seconds. I whined, "why did you stop?"

Natsu snickered, "you were enjoying it _that_ much, huh?"

Unable to think of anything to respond with, other than a nod, I did so, with his expression turning to one of adoration. He revealed, "I'm glad. I wasn't sure if you would, but I'm relieved you did."

Giving him a soft smile, melting into that gaze and grin I loved so much, I had a sudden realisation.

"Wait… You never properly explained what happened before!"

Natsu gave me an inquisitive look, "hm? What are you talking about?"

I gritted my teeth in memory, "the whole me saying my thoughts out loud – thing."

"Oh! That!"

"Yes. That." I responded curtly.

Recognising that I wasn't going to give up my questioning until he answered, Natsu submitted to defeat. "Okay. Maybe that wasn't completely honest."

Noticing my facial expressions, he held out a hand to stop me from speaking. He continued, "you don't do that as much as I may have implied, don't worry. I don't know if you realised, maybe it was in your half-asleep state, who knows? But there was a notebook splayed out on your desk. Maybe you were thinking of me at some point recently, and didn't realise it? Was it a journal perhaps? Anyway, it had things written in it, such as, 'I love Natsu… so much. I want to marry him in the future. Maybe even get our own place? Yeah. For definite. I can't wait. … I just hope the feeling is mutual.' – You pointed to this notebook, I'm thinking subconsciously.

Taking a moment for his words to sink in, I, after a moment, let out a brief shriek, "Ah! What – no, you can't have seen that, you can't have, no. No no no, hehehe? Ehhh?– "

Placing a hand on my shoulder to interrupt my crazed speech, Natsu ordered, "Gray, stop. You're bordering on hyperventilation, though I don't know why. I already said the feeling is mutual. Heck, I'd be surprised if I haven't _proved_ it already! Why are you having this bad a reaction in worry? What aren't you telling me?"

"…Sorry"

"Don't apologise," Natsu reprimanded, "you've nothing to apologise for. I can tell that something has happened to you, for you to worry this much. I hope that you'll let me in someday, but I'm not going to force you. I'll be patient, no need to worry, okay? And don't forget. Don't _ever_ forget. I love you, unconditionally; I'll forever stay by your side. So just don't worry about anything, 'kay? Promise me!"

His grin, being as graceful and beautiful, if not more than ever before, struck me as utterly sincere. A feeling of warmth and contentment blossomed within me. This feeling I'd rarely, if ever, felt before. Before I could stop it, I felt the first tears form and fall. "Natsu," I sobbed.

Pulling me closer, holding me tight, Natsu comforted and subsequently asked, clearly concerned, "Ssh, ssh, Gray. What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Pushing away slightly, but not enough to warrantee confusion, I let out a quiet and shaky breath, "These are happy tears."

Noting his relief, I continued, deciding that now was as good a time as any other to reveal something personal about me. I stuttered, "I-I've… Nobody," pausing, I collected my thoughts, and re-phrased, focusing more on the vocal formation of my thoughts, "I never would have expected something so loving, so tender, to be said to _me_ of all people. I'm just… so happy. Undeniably. I can't even think of any more an understatement then that. That was an insane understatement in itself!"

Touched, leaning in to kiss me softly, Natsu repeated, "I love you. Now and forever."

I smiled tenderly at him for a moment, with him responding in kind, before an embarrassing and most certainly unpredicted sound emitted from a lower region in my body.

Natsu laughed, "Gray, was that your stomach growling?"

Embarrassed, I nodded quickly.

"Best to get some breakfast then! But first: showered and dressed. We can save time, if we," leaving a pause for anticipation, he took me by surprise with his next utterance, "shower together!"

Blushing furiously, I found myself spluttering, attempting, but unable to form words of adequate meaning, in awe of how easily he could say something of that intensity, and aggravated at my own inability to do that for the most part, though I hoped that the more time I spent with Natsu, the more my confidence would grow.

Not waiting for me to finish my attempted speech, Natsu impatiently pulled me by the hand into the bathroom. "Just a quick shower, nothing more, but it will be together," he said realistically, but with a cute undertone. "Let's do this!"

A five-minute shower later, with minimum flirting, just a thorough wash, a dress in any form of clothing we could find, Natsu borrowing some of my clothes, and a quick brush of our teeth, Natsu using the spare toothbrush I had, yes, I was a person to brush my teeth before breakfast, the time now being nine-thirty, Natsu and I took the kitchen by storm, brandishing pans and cutlery alike, and finalising our preparation with a mouth-watering feast that was now laid upon the table before us.

Natsu exclaimed ecstatically, "let's eat!"

Vocally agreeing with him, I took in the sensational sight before me. Grabbing my knife and fork, I prepared to dig into the meal.

"Gray, you do realise you're salivating, right?

"Huh? No kidding!"

"You must be hungry," Natsu teased. "Anyway, let's enjoy this," pausing momentarily, in eagerness for my predicted reaction, he exclaimed, "feast for a king!"

I cheered mentally. My mental state reflecting in a rare broad smile on my features. Natsu, observing this, poked my cheek delicately, and smiled tenderly. My eyes brightening considerably, with the new, but far from unwelcome, spark within them, I tilted my line of sight to stare at my breakfast. Now to eat these delicious foods before me. There was a mixture of all kinds in front of me, including breads, fruits and vegetables with seasoning of various herbs and spices, amongst many other foods. We really had gone all out.

After around ten minutes had passed; it had taken us quite a while to eat what we had, and yet there were bits of the meal remaining, which I swore to use for a later meal, Natsu enquired. "So Gray, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

I pretended to ponder for a moment, knowing full well what I was going to say, but humouring him regardless. After a few seconds of waiting, I spoke, deliberately vocalising certain thoughts I'd been having. "Hmm," I said within a façade of contemplation, "well, we don't have much time… Until your shift starts. We can always plan something to do later though?"

Natsu immediately went on the defensive, "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm free all day. Totally free… Totally."

My tone taking on the persona of a teacher lecturing a young student, I scolded Natsu, letting out an exasperated sigh as I did so. "Natsu, _I know_ you've got work. Don't bother hiding it from me."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Natsu protested feebly. Realising that I wasn't about to be fooled, however, he admitted, "fine. I _do_ have work today."

"What reason were you going to give me for your sudden departure?"

"Erm… Hadn't thought of that yet. Well… If I'm honest, I was going to try to get out of it. Maybe get Sting to cover my shift or something?"

I spoke bluntly, "Natsu, need I remind you, and not that I'm complaining with how things worked out or anything, don't get the wrong idea, that you left during your shift on the Twenty-fifth? I doubt you'd be able to get your shift covered so easily this time."

"But–"

"Natsu. _Listen_ to me. I don't want to be the cause of any misfortune in your working place. If you've got work, you've got work. Nothing we can do. Besides, I hope that you enjoy being at work; it would be awful if you didn't. Seriously, we'll have plenty of opportunities to spend time together. There's no need to fret. We're," I hesitated, apprehensive of using this word out of fear more than anything else; I knew that I needed to find a way to persuade Natsu to go to work though, " _boyfriends_. It's like you said: nothing will, nor can, tear us apart." I smiled weakly at Natsu, already anxious of his response.

Natsu pondered for a second before replying solemnly, "you're right. I should go to work. I've got my loving boyfriend waiting at home for me to return."

I covered my face with my hands, steam practically speeding upwards from where I stood. How he still managed to have that effect on me, when I was supposed to be the one lecturing him, was a feat indeed.

Natsu left shortly after that, leaving me alone for a large portion of the day. We'd mostly talked and cuddled for the remaining time before he had to leave for the start of his shift. We'd realised, in a panic, around five minutes before he had to leave, that he had no work clothes with him. Fortunately, getting him a temporary uniform was simple enough. It was just formal black clothing that needed to be gathered. Moments after he had left, it hit me. Natsu was _wearing my clothes_ , borrowing them, for the short-term or otherwise, yet again. The delight I felt caused me to let off another fanboy squeal; I only hoped that he hadn't heard, as there would be no way he'd let me live that down, I knew.

 _A few hours later_

" _Damien, don't leave me!"_

" _I'm sorry. I must go. Who knows what would happen if I stay? Goodbye Octavia"_

Yawning, I turned the television off. I didn't miss anything by doing so; it had reached the rolling end credits after all. I'd been watching something non-descript; I'd put on _anything_ to pass the time before Natsu returned to me. I glanced at the clock. Five in the evening.

Standing up from my seat on the sofa, I stumbled slightly, flailing my arms as I fell, only to be caught by–

"Steady now, Ice Princess."

–Natsu.

Relaxing into his hold, I realised after a moment that something was amiss. _If Natsu could get in, anybody can_. With a sudden panic, I screamed, "how exactly did you get in?!"

He chuckled, "you told me where the spare key was, remember?"

 _Oh_. "Y-yeah, I remember now. Did you put the key back?"

"'Course."

"Erm, good."

Attempting to control the conversation, and divert it from what had just occurred, I spoke up, "So how was your shift?"

His peaceful expression now turned angry. I panicked, _that doesn't look good_. Preparing for a rant, I sat down expectantly and gestured for him to join me, which he did.

His mouth opened, "so this was only supposed to be a four-hour shift, right? But I did six hours! I did over-time, _and_ got lectured a bunch as well!"

Waiting patiently for him to calm, I said, "start over please. What happened exactly?"

Comprehending that he must have rambled for a large portion of his speech, Natsu attempted again. "Okay. I got to work, everything was fine. Not too busy, not too quiet either. It was fine… Until Makarov came in and saw me. Oh – Makarov's my boss. He's normally cool with us all; he claims we're all one big family, which is great! … Usually. Not so much this time. The second he saw me, he started lecturing me. About how I had left during my shift a couple of days ago, and that Sting's "excuse" for my leave was weak. The nerve, am I right?"

I voiced my opinion, "well, _technically_ you did skip out on work."

Noting his hurt expression, I quickly back-tracked, "Please don't get me wrong. I'm glad. Undeniably glad, that things happened as they did, because otherwise who knows how things between us would have worked out? Though, I'm sure there would be nothing to worry about, even in that scenario. I believe that certain things are predestined, for instance, our second meeting, and everything that has led to now."

He gasped, "now _that_ was cute. Kudos!"

Blushing slightly, I picked up where I left earlier, "Did anything else memorable happen at work today?"

Pondering for a moment, Natsu suddenly guffawed, "Oh yeah. Something that Sting said today. The second I came in, and I mean _the second_ I came in, he asked me, 'what're you wearing your boyfriend's clothes for?' – it was hilarious!"

Mortified, I found myself unable to speak.

Apparently, my expression only caused Natsu to laugh further. He was rolling about on the sofa at this stage in desperate attempt to control the giggles escaping from his open mouth.

Gathering his wits slightly, he recalled, "Oh yeah! Sting asks how you are! Also, in the future at some point, if you'd like to go on a double date with him?"

"A _what_?"

Taking a moment to gain the understanding of what had confused me, Natsu enquired, "you don't know what a double date is?"

I shook my head.

"How do I explain this? Um… It's like, two, no four people on a date?"

Noting my shocked facial reaction, he re-phrased in a panic, "that's _not_ what I meant," coughing, he started over, attempting to calm his breathing and order his thoughts. "A double date is… Say I'm on a date with you," he offered an example, "and Sting is on a date with his boyfriend, Rogue. And we decide to meet up, the four of us. We're on a date, and they're on a date, yet we're on a date together, do you get what I mean?"

Nodding dutifully, I concluded, "so we enter a polygamous relationship?"

"N-No! That not how it is at all!" Sighing, Natsu prepared to give yet another explanation. _Not that his first "explanation" was any good_.

Halting him, I spoke, "Relax! I'm kidding! I get it now."

Realising he wanted me to explain further, to prove my knowledge, I did so, even going as far to surprise him with my analysis. "Two couples, on respective dates, join, on one date, in a sense. In the sense that, it builds bridges of companionship between the two couples, and friendship between the four can be formed, rekindled, or even strengthened, consequently."

Gaping in awe, Natsu praised, "Gray, that was an amazing analysis! You pegged it!" Grinning, eyes glinting with mischief, he continued, yet on an alternative agenda, "and now I have a surprise for you~"

 _Around twenty minutes later_

"Natsu~!" I playfully pleaded, before recognising his refusal to submit to my order. Infuriated, I yelled, "Natsu. Let go of my arm!"

He merely turned to face me and stick out his tongue goofily, in reply to my imperative utterance.

About twenty minutes earlier, Natsu had claimed to have a surprise for me. Ignoring my enquiries, he instructed me to dress in casual clothing. I immediately protested, due to the lack of information I was being given, but he ignored my protests. Sighing with defeat, I succumbed to his command, and came out of my room dressed in what I hoped was nice to the eyes, specifically, his: a navy long-sleeved navy shirt, similarly coloured jeans, and a dark jumper, worn primarily to combat the cold.

Exiting my room, I held my hands together in hope that Natsu would like my choice in clothing. Thankfully, he did. In fact, he showered me in compliments on how amazing I looked.

I leaned in his direction, in attempt to glean what he was wearing, but I could not as it was covered by a large coat; the one he was wearing apparently, when he came here a couple of days ago.

He halted me, with his hand held out to stop my advances, accompanied by a teasing grin. Resisting my curiosity, but otherwise undeterred, I repeated my question from earlier, asking him what was going on. He didn't answer directly though. Instead, he claimed that we would be walking to wherever our destination was, as it was apparently nearby. Suspicious, I faltered. Yet he still managed to drag me out of the house. I hoped that soon, the answer would be revealed.

Twenty minutes later, I was not impressed.

Firing his way an imploring gaze, I queried, yet again, "where are we going exactly?"

He sighed, "I'll say it again. You'll find out when we get there! You're too inquisitive sometimes!"

I huffed. "Well _sorry_ for not being told where I'm going, and rather, being _dragged_ out of my own house!"

Natsu shot me a mortified look, one which had a sense of panic surrounding it. "Gray, I–" he hesitantly restarted, "Gray, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you felt such unease… Not that that's an excuse. I should have given you more information. I mean, I wanted tonight to be good… We're not falling out, are we?" The desperation for forgiveness in his tone, was all too clear to ignore.

"No, Natsu, we're not falling out. We're fine." I muffled this from underneath my scarf. Noting the natural cold of the season weather when leaving the warmth of the house, I begged to pick up my gloves and scarf, and Natsu conceded, with the condition of I joined him outside, immediately after.

Saying no more, opting to snuggle in the comfort of my scarf, instead of continuing the conversation, I nodded in the direction that we were walking in, and Natsu, noting my refusal to talk any further, sighing with relief that we were OK, continued down the path, with me silently following him.

A few minutes later, our walk being peaceful, we reached our destination.

"Ta-da!" Natsu boasted, spreading out his hands in performance, as an entertainer would at a circus. While doing so, and despite the cold, he separated from his coat, flinging it to the side, revealing himself to be wearing almost opposite to me, but very attractive, colours. He wore black jeans with a dark crimson, almost black, long-sleeved shirt, covered by a similarly dark red wool-knitted jumper.

Internally fanboying over his attractive appearing, but outwardly ignoring this in favour of an act-impartial response, I raised an eyebrow. "… So?"

Saddened by my lack of reaction, Natsu finally decided to voice his opinions. "Okay, fine. Gray Fullbuster, would you do me the honour of…" pausing for suspense, he winked, "joining me, Natsu Dragneel, for a date in Fairy Tail's own cinema?"

I gasped, with a sudden realisation, from under the confines of my neck accessory; this cinema would be–

He agreed, "yep! The cinema we went on our first date in!"

A thought coming to mind, that Ur would have a laughing fit, if she knew that Fairy Tail _also_ had a cinema branch, along with all its other forms, such as the club and coffee shop – her internal monologue would be that, yes, Fairy Tail's grown big.

Driving myself out of my thoughts, observing that Natsu was stood there quietly, almost expectantly, I leaped at him in joy. Hugging him, and kissing him full on the lips, I gasped, "thank you!"

His face broke into a huge beam, and he exclaimed, "shall we go in?"

Gesturing towards the doors, which we had apparently reached within that dialogue, he picked up his coat to wear it once more, then opened the door and motioned for me to go in. Thanking him, and entering, with him following, like a puppy would their person, I gawped at the queues, "woah! It's busy!"

He laughed, "well it _is_ cold outside. Anyway, we don't have to wait in that queue; we've got VIP privileges!"

Throwing him a questioning look, I demanded explanation from where I was still hiding within the confines of my scarf, the outside cold affecting me, even now. "I booked." He admitted.

Only then noticing my shivering frame, he asked for clarification, "I thought you liked winter?"

My teeth chattered, "just because I like it, doesn't mean _I like it_ when I'm freezing my socks off!"

"Oh." Was all he said, seemingly stunned by his lack of understanding of this insight of knowledge prior to this, before voicing a short thought. "Well let's go in then, the movie's not going to watch itself."

I hastily agreed, willing to do almost anything to escape the chill.

Printing the tickets from the self-service machine, we approached the customer-server.

"Thanks," the worker stated generically, tearing our tickets, before calling to the customer who had been behind us, "next!"

"Nice to see you too, Rogue," Natsu laughed to his side, before continuing along the path to the screen.

The worker paused in his duties, turning to face us with his mouth wide in surprise, "Natsu?"

"Yep, that's me!" Natsu said cheerfully, "but don't let us stop you from doing your job; it was nice to see you anyway." Holding up his hand in a wave, Natsu flowed with the stream of people, all heading to see the apparently popular movie, him having grabbed my elbow in advance, to stop us from being separated.

"See ya!" Rogue called after dealing with the customer.

I verified, "that was Rogue?"

"Yep. That was Rogue," he reminded, "Sting's boyfriend. We've been friends for a couple of years; Gajeel's his idol."

Letting that sink in, Natsu pulled me into the screen, clearly either not recognising, or minding that he threw some random information at me within that explanation, namely the latter part. I sighed, in a bemused manner.

We wouldn't talk until after the movie.

A couple of hours later, we left the cinema screen in awe. That movie had been powerful, to name one of its qualities.

The movie was an epic romance, but contained within a largely action-based set-up. A male was taken at birth, to be raised in the confines of a criminal organisation, Oracion Seis. Barely old enough to walk and talk, he was wielding a knife; one almost as long as his body. It grew gradually worse from then. At the age of twenty he was sent to Fiore to hunt down a specified man. The one who knew of the captive's father. The aforementioned-man saw no reason to hunt someone associated with his father, yet knew better than to disobey his capturer's orders. The man, the once knife-wielding child, was now carrying himself around, equipped with merciless steel, the weapon held by blood-stained hands.

Discovering his victim, the man stalked him day and night, almost like a predator seeking their prey. Days went by, until finally, a confrontation! Between the hunter, and his not as weak as was thought, hunted. A battle, the one to end this blood-ridden war! Finally, names were given – the killer had no need to use his or ask for another's prior to this; he was merely a bloodthirsty "beast", to be utilised as was willed. The slayer was Jerome. The one attributed as "weak" to the hunter; the prey to the predator: Caleb.

The duel was short, but not without consequences. Caleb, at death's door, asked Jerome if this this was what he truly wanted. A life full of death and destruction. Jerome admitted that, all he wanted to wreck vengeance on those who captured him at birth and to find his parents. Caleb swore that he would assist Jerome in any way; he just needed to be revived by Jerome. Their fate that night was sealed by a kiss. One which would affect destiny in unforeseeable ways. The future, unknown, but one they would see through together.

* * *

After walking around for a short while, we decided to treat ourselves to a nice meal. Well, Natsu tried to treat me, but I wasn't hearing it. He'd paid for the cinema after all. This scene, the respective pay for the cinema and meal, reminded me of our first date. I thought back nostalgically, until he brought me back to reality, by teasing me about some sauce on my cheek, which he proceeded to wipe off.

Following the meal, Natsu persuaded me to leave the building with him, not that I knew how, and he pulled me to a secluded area, where we were cloaked by a combination of the surrounding trees, and the darkness, barely illuminated by sensationally silver moonlight.

Claiming to have a surprise for me, Natsu instructed me to close my eyes and hold out my hands. In them he placed a box. Astonished, but with a lack of complaint, I opened it after he told me to do so. Covering my mouth with my hand, in a shocked, but positively so, kind of way, I whispered, "thank you Natsu," for before me was a bracelet, an outstandingly red, a dark shade, colour; an intrinsically symbolic sense to it. On the forefront of the bracelet was a red dragon, breathing a slight puff of, not destructive, but purifying, the brighter colours and toothy grin of the dragon emphasised this, fire. Surrounding the dragon, looping around its body, but primarily its fire, and intertwined within the entire piece, was what looked like ice, almost barely visible, but at the same time, containing a shade with an undeniable presence. This image, in every sense, symbolised unison.

Leaping into Natsu's arms and embracing him in gratitude, he whispered, "Happy Christmas, Gray… Even if it is a late present."

I repeated, "thank you Natsu. It means so much to me."

I then realised with shock, _I still haven't got Natsu a gift! Oh, how could it have slipped my mind?_

Natsu explained, not realising my inner turmoil, "I saw it on the way to work and knew it was the perfect gift for you; I'm glad you like it!" He paused, only presently noticing my now obvious unease, "Gray, what's up?"

"Natsu, can you wait by the restaurant where we ate please? There's something I _need_ to do. It won't take long, promise." _I need to get you a gift_.

Not questioning my motives, he replied cheerfully, "'Kay, I'll see you shortly~"

Giving him a quick hug in appreciation, I hurried inside. _What to get Natsu?_

Fortunately, I found what I was looking for fairly quickly. To tell the truth, I had been browsing for a present for Natsu not that long ago. This was before I knew I'd see him again. I always hoped I would, and admittedly had forms of fantasy about it. Now that fantasy could come true.

Purchasing the gift, I subsequently headed to our meeting point, silently wishing that Natsu would like his gift.

Approaching him nervously, him waving at me in greeting and then seemingly impatiently striding over to me half-way and pacing back to the meeting point, with me in tow, I attempted replication of what he'd done with me.

Searching for a more secluded area, though it was difficult with how busy it was, I eventually spotted an apparent quiet and blissfully empty, which was rare for this area, shop, one which sold various gem stones and natural remedies. Pulling him inside, after responding to the greeting from the salesperson, a petite girl with blue hair and wearing stylish red glasses, I noted that other than her, Natsu and I were the only people in here. Motioning for Natsu to stay where he was, I slinked up to the employee and discretely, to avoid Natsu hearing, asked her if it was okay to give my _friend_ a gift in here. She gave me the OK, though not without slight joyful mischief shining in her orbs, and I thanked her, sighing in relief, and making my way back to Natsu.

Smiling, one wrought with nervousness, at Natsu, I asked him, much like he requested of me, to close his eyes and hold out his hands. Grinning with barely contained excitement in anticipation, Natsu did so, and I placed the hopefully appreciated object in his hands. Recognising a new weight in his hands, he opened his eyes slowly and practically squealed with joy. I had bought him a golden choker depicting the outlines of a battle between dragons. On the main part of the necklace, the pendant, it had on it, a vibrantly combined, red and azure snowflake. One which was reflected in a dark-scaled dragon's eye.

I exhaled slowly, pleased with his reaction. I had successfully gleaned that he liked dragons, at the least.

Holding me tightly, he breathed in my ear, a habit he was seemingly getting increasingly fond of, deep and sensual thanks. I consequently blushed.

After a short walk around the cinema area, after vocalising a thanks and farewell to the female at the counter in the shop, we glanced around idly, until suddenly realising the late time, printed on the large clock in the centre of the theatre-sized space, we prepared to leave. Holding hands, utterly content in each other's presence, and uncaring of whether we were seen or not, we walked out of the cinema area and followed the path back to our living space.

Entering the house, having detached from each other just prior to this, we received a chorus of various synonyms of _welcome back_.

Proceeding further into the living room, and noticing Lyon slouched on the sofa I had been sitting on earlier, he said, "great to see you back, you two. Ah! Before I forget, Natsu, the boss was to speak some more to you."

Noting Natsu's wince and my questioning look, Lyon explained further, "I was at work today; I shared a bit of my shift with Natsu, but generally, I started and therefore finished earlier," nodding to Natsu, he reassured, "it's nothing bad – with the boss – in fact, you'll be pleased to hear the news! But I won't tell you now," he winked jokingly, "you'll have to find out for yourself when you _go into work_ ," he emphasised the last parts of his utterance, teasing Natsu on the claim that he seemed to be avoiding work as of late. Following this, Lyon repeated, "so _where_ have you been?"

Tensing, I found myself unable to answer, even if his question seemed innocent enough. Natsu reassuringly squeezed my arm and answered for me. He drawled, his tone becoming one of humour, "if you _must_ know, we were on a date. You don't need to know where or what though."

Surprisingly enough, Lyon responded with, "Cool! Sounds awesome! Sorry if I seemed nosy, I was curious is all."

Smiling wanly at him, I gestured for Natsu to join me in my room, yet again thankful that not too long ago, a room that had once been a storage room had been renovated into an optional bedroom, one which Lyon leaped into with a vigour, him immediately rushing to move his bed and other possessions into the room, leaving me with the peace of my own room.

Going through the usual getting ready for bed essentials, such as cleaning our teeth and undressing to pyjamas; I had noticed, half-disappointed, that Natsu had worn a shirt this time, perhaps to deliberately torment me. Laughing when he noticed my down-trodden expression, he threw it off, seemingly only having worn it to receive such a reaction and subsequent plea, leading me to think that perhaps last night leading to this morning had also been deliberate.

Snuggling into each other's arms, we held each other tight. Again, shuffling closer to him, I listened to the steady rise and fall of his heartbeat; a calming sound indeed.

He reminded me, albeit unintentionally, of the events of the following day to come, murmuring in a half-asleep state, "Gray's gonna meet pops, and sis, and aunty; all of them."

Drowsily, he kissed me softly on the forehead, quickly succumbing to the bliss of sleep. He had been tired, that was clear.

This kiss, while appreciated, didn't do much to alleviate me of the anxiety, formations of worry, I was now feeling, apprehensive of the next day. Despite this, my tiredness won the battle against my wake-state and drifting off to sleep, holding Natsu tightly as I did so, I silently prayed that tomorrow would be a good day.

 _I love you Natsu_.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Thanks so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed that chapter! This is my longest chapter ever!

Anyone else nervous about Gray meeting Natsu's family? It will be an interesting encounter, to say the least. But on another point, what did you think about their gifts to one another? Cute, right?  
And then we get to Lyon – he's gone through some interesting changes, hasn't he? Your thoughts?

What did you think of the chapter?

If you have any questions, comments or any thoughts about the chapter; anything that came to mind, please leave a review to let me know. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I want to make my writing the best for the readers, after all. Reviews, follows and favourites are always greatly appreciated; they mean the world to me.

Thanks so much for staying with me; I'll see you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _28_ _th_ _December_

"Gray? … Right, so this is my sister!" Natsu declared.

"N-Nice to meet you Mister, um, Gray, was it?" The girl spoke timidly. I half-heartedly waved in response. There was no way I could be entirely at ease when little time had passed since Natsu and I had arrived at his house.

" _Gray, let's go! I'm so excited for you to meet my folks!"_

 _I attempted a smile, though I could only fake so much. He recognised that it was wrought with anxiety, my feelings of trepidation making themselves known._

 _Natsu's own grin faltered. He traversed the space between us, he held my shoulders tightly and ensured that I was staring right at him; our respective gazes in direct alignment, before he spoke with resolve. "Everything is going to fine. They'll love you! Honest."_

 _As if to affirm this, he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to mine, for a far too short amount of time. With him pulling back, I whined, feeling utterly lost without the contact. He merely grinned at me mercilessly, but not in a negative way, rather in a teasing manner, before he said mischievously, causing me to flush brightly, "There'll be more of this later."_

The corners of my mouth lifted at the memory, humming in gratitude. Natsu threw me an odd look; evidently confused at my verbal choice.

The occurrence from just prior to our arriving here was much appreciated. Especially considering this morning's events weren't great.

 _Panting, I shot up from where I had been lying next to Natsu in my bed. With a start, I fully realised my currently-awake state; I'd been too addled to notice before-hand. Leaning over to my alarm clock, to check the time, I felt my back protest at the action, causing me to realise that perhaps it was a bit early to treat my body so strenuously._

 _I groaned. I'd somehow forgotten that my alarm clock was on Natsu's side of the bed… Natsu's side of the bed. It took an adequate amount of time for that rumination to process fully, causing my cheeks to redden with vigour._

 _Shaking my head, bringing my mind out of the gutter, I brought myself closer to my time-telling device, painfully slowly, with me cringing every time the bed creaked. Which was often._

 _I made a note to purchase a new mattress._

 _Finally getting myself into a position in which I could see the time, and gasped, as loudly as I could, without being rambunctious. "Four in the morning!"_

 _I knew I was worried about the meeting with Natsu's family, but to_ _ **this**_ _extent?!_

" _Gray…"_

 _Natsu's quiet voice caused me to start. I hadn't woken him up, had I? My mind was frantic._

 _Natsu looked up at me groggily, his eyes half-lidded, barely able to resist the desire of sleep, it being close to overwhelming them._

" _Waahat you doing? It's_ _ **early** , even for you," Natsu mumbled around a half-yawn. With a panic, I realised that Natsu was quickly coming to terms with the wake-world. I couldn't let that happen. _

" _Nothing… Sorry for waking you! Erm, go back to sleep, Natsu?"_

 _He responded after a minute's pause. "… 'Kay."_

 _My surprise at his quick acceptance of my instruction, rather than the expected protest, must have been clear in my expression, for Natsu giggled, bopping me on the nose, before flopping back on the bed._

 _I let myself sigh quietly, relieved I hadn't woken Natsu. With a sudden brief feeling of doubt, I leaned closer to check that Natsu truly was asleep. When he became in range of my hearing, I was assured. His breath had once more evened out, and if that wasn't proof enough, he was snoring quietly; something that wouldn't be heard normally. Between each snore, he appeared to be muttering something. I had to wonder if he was dreaming._

 _He abruptly grabbed my waist, and clung to be tightly, forcibly pulling me back under the duvet cover. He subsequently snuggled into my side, while I was still lying on my back. He pulled me closer, not that I knew how that was possible, with how close we already were, and murmured softly, undoubtedly in a dream-state, "Love... Gray"_

We'd lain like that for about an hour or so, I guessed, with me somehow _still_ struggling to sleep. That soon changed, however. Natsu spontaneously gripped me tighter, murmuring once more in his sleep-state, this time about his own worries about me meeting his family – whether _I'd_ like _them_ – and this caused me to think seriously: worrying about it would do no good; how about just live in the present; hope for the best!

 _I was slowly lulled into the dream-world, nestling in Natsu's arms… For we were one._

Later, it was the _actual_ time to get up. Natsu sprung up from the bed – I could feel the loss of weight on the mattress. He tugged me upwards towards him, exclaiming, "Good morning!"

He ordered me to get ready, with the promise of getting breakfast at his place, and beckoned for me to follow him, which I did, albeit unsteadily, blearily, as I still wasn't fully awake.

After an unexpectedly terse walk – I was surprised Natsu lived so close to me – we entered and were instantly greeted by Natsu's cat.

 _Purring in happy welcome, a cat approached us, Natsu's orbs consequently lighting up in glee._

" _Happy! I missed you buddy!" Natsu announced, lunging for the cat, and squeezing him happily, peppering him in wet kisses. I could feel myself feeling jealous at the attention he was giving the feline, before I caught myself, berating myself with, there's no need to get jealous – it's a cat!_

 _Natsu eventually tilted his body slightly, so he could see me, though his position still being level with the animal on the floor, and simpered. I waved it away, and he reversed his upturned mouth into his signature grin._

After that encounter, Wendy, Natsu's sister, walked into the room, with a severe degree of caution.

" _H-Hello? ...N-Natsu?" Wendy questioned, shocked._

 _He replied, "Aye!"_

* * *

"So, here, Gray – I know! It was hilarious!"

Hearing my name, I blinked. "Natsu?"

"Took you long enough!"

"Was I _that_ out of it… _Again_?"

"Yeah." Natsu practically sweat-dropped.

"Sorry about that." I apologised, before facing Wendy. "Wendy, is it?" I received a meek "yes". Leaning down to her height, I whispered, "Sorry. I've been informed I have a habit of that. It's–"

She hurriedly shook her head with denial, her long dark-blue locks swaying as she did so. "D-Don't worry about it, um, Mister! I-It happens!"

I patted her on the arm appreciatively, before speaking. "You can call me Gray, you know?" After pondering for a bit, I spoke once more. "I was wondering something. What were you talking about, that involved me?"

Wendy vocalised a slight laugh. "Well, Mister… Gray." She flushed mildly, embarrassed, before re-starting, testing the new form of address. "Well, G-Gray, we weren't really talking about anything of importance. It was more like Natsu was saying _anything_ and including your name, in attempt to get you back on the plane of reality."

I responded with silence, abashed.

"Gray, are you done talking with my sister?" Natsu called over from where he was respectfully standing, on the far side of the room. I chose to gesture for him to join us instead of answering verbally. It's not like he couldn't join in the conversation, after all.

Natsu jogged over from where he was standing, yes, the living room in which we were situated was _that_ big, and leapt at me with a vigour. I narrowly dodged the attempted hug – I still didn't feel that comfortable with public affection – but grabbed him before he could hit the very solid floor with what I predicted to be a painful sounding thump.

Wendy let out a light tinkle of laughter, while Natsu jested, "Want a go, Wendy?"

"Natsu," she huffed, folding her arms mock-angrily, but with amusement glinting in her warm brown orbs.

Natsu's mouth upturned at the edges. "I missed you, li' sis!"

She responded with the same gesture, reciprocation indisputable.

Happy strolled over, meowing in protest. It looked as if he were shooting daggers at Natsu. Noticing this, Natsu let out a short burst of laughter. "Yeah, yeah, buddy. My attention will soon be _all_ _yours_."

Rubbing against Natsu's leg, in the way cats do, Happy purred contently. This made Natsu's already overjoyed expression become more so, and I found myself thinking, _He's cute_.

The moment had to get interrupted, however, with the appearance of someone new in the room.

"Grandeeny! How've you been?" Natsu's attention quickly switched to that of the new presence, as he bounded over with glee, and embraced her with a quick embrace, before pulling away.

"And _where_ have you been?" Grandeeny shot him an intimidating glare.

"Well…" Natsu spoke with a docile tone, having been successfully daunted.

As I had been watching this exchange with amusement, I hadn't noticed Grandeeny's gaze had landed on me. "Ah!" She called suddenly. "You must be the Mister. Fullbuster that Natsu's been talking about for years – that is – months!"

I mirrored Natsu's body language. "Please. Just call me Gray… What's this about _years_?" My eyes narrowed with suspicion. _If this is anything like what happened at the other house, I swear._ I sighed, exasperated, dreading the assumed dream that would come from this, but also finding my sleep-self amusing, for the dreams to be had in the first place.

Natsu, overhearing the short dialogue exchange, moved to be adjacent with us, and with his cheeks blazing, brusquely struck his hand between us, in the way of a karate chop. "Ahaha…" He laughed nervously. "So, how about we meet the rest of the family?"

Grandeeny chuckled at Natsu's antics, while another presence joined those already in the room.

 _Meow._ This time it was a white cat, with pristine fur, and a haughty air about her, that entered, her stance poised.

"Carla!" Natsu bounced up and down briefly, before running over to her. Just before he could hug her, however, the feline hissed and bared a claw threateningly. Natsu, having got the message, backed away slowly, but not without a pout. One which I found immensely attractive.

Happy observed my dreamy expression and snickered… _Snickered? Cats can snicker?!_ I thought with bewilderment, before letting my gaze drift around the room inquisitively. _… Not the case. It was in fact, Wendy who snickered. She must have just made herself sound like Happy… Somehow._ This was the explanation I gave myself, as I reasoned that it was the sole plausible one. Wendy grinned at me teasingly, baring her teeth, and I saw that, just like Natsu, her teeth were longer than average, essentially fanged. _Must be a genetic thing_ , I deliberated, with refusal to let my over-active imagination whisk me away, _like them having Dragon genetics in their blood or something like that…_

I was pulled into reality, rather than along with my imagination, with Grandeeny speaking. I tuned in, ostensibly, to the latter part of her utterance. _I think she was talking to me_.

"Carla may not appear to be friendly, but she pretty much came with the package!" Grandeeny barked a short laugh.

I found myself speaking before I could control the vocalisations of my ever-rapid thought process. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

I observed Natsu blanching out of the corner of my eye, while Grandeeny emitted an apologetic aura, directed at Natsu. "Has Natsu not told you?"

"Told me what?" I was quick to react, my curious nature getting the best of me.

She prepared to speak once more, but not without much hesitation. _She doesn't think it's her place to tell me_. Before I could stop her from speaking, however, she had already started. I lowered my hand slowly, from where it had been raised mid-way in a partially-formed stop sign. An air of guilt and regret surrounded me, with Natsu being the only to notice it. He shook his head, as if to say there was nothing wrong, before directing a comforting smile my way, although there was concern in his onyx-shaded eyes. As if he were frightened of something.

Grandeeny, watching this exchange with a calculating gaze, decided it was okay to continue, though she did so hurriedly, seemingly afraid that there would be a bad reaction if she left it too long. "They are adopted."

I felt my jaw drop with the sudden revelation. What felt like an eternity later, I offered a response, albeit callow. "Oh."

Natsu was quick to run over and grasp me tightly, causing me to redden. _Public affection? I told him I'm not comfortable with this!_ With a start, I realised Natsu's intention. I repeated, "Oh."

Natsu appeared to have a silent conversation with Grandeeny, with her sparing him a guilty glance, before he tugged me to the furthest corner away from the group formed in the centre of the room.

Natsu immediately exhaled, this imbued with a sense of relief, but it being quickly overcome with apprehension. He spoke cautiously, needing to calming his breathing from its erratic state before-hand. "Gray…" Natsu stared at me imploringly. I quickly returned this with an attempted reassuring smile, yet, and I think he could tell, it was strained. He appreciated my endeavour regardless. He continued, more confidently than previously. "So, you're okay with this? You… Don't hate me?"

My feedback was instantaneous, my tone laced with incredulity. " _Why_ , no, _how_ , could I _hate_ you?"

"… So, you don't?"

"Of course I don't! You're _my_ loveable match-stick!" I proclaimed.

Natsu breathed deeply, his comfort in my reply palpable.

I smirked. "To _prove_ it~" I grabbed him, rendering him immobile, before leaping forward, to close the already minimum distance between us, with such ferocity, that it rivalled a lion vaulting onto its prey.

Enveloping his lips with my own, I murmured, causing him to shiver with pleasure, "I love you, don't ever forget it."

Pulling back slowly, leaving a trail of saliva in my wake, causing him to whimper, I said confidently, almost arrogantly, "Remember when I professed that?"

He nodded vigorously, his face turning increasingly scarlet, both at my display of public affection, and the realisation, as he had forgotten in the moment of unification, that his family was watching us, the sniggering at our confidence, now-embarrassment, all too obvious.

Natsu, finally gleaning this, gaped at me openly, at my boldness. My cheeks heated up rapidly. _Where did my fearlessness come from?!_

Natsu purred mischievously, his being flustered already forgotten. "How our roles have reversed."

A fresh presence chose, at that point, to identify itself. "Sounds like I've walked in on something big!"

I gaped. _That voice_. It had triggered something within the confines of my memory, previously buried.

Natsu, also hearing the utterance, promptly lit up with joy, his wide grin truly reflecting this. He seemed to realise something important, for his eyes flitted between me and the unfamiliar being, anxiously. Clearly, he wanted to see to the man; I could perceive the gender by his deep voice. I presented Natsu with a wan smile, and titled my head over in the direction of the person he was thrilled to see. Natsu squeezed me affectionately, before bounding over, his exclamation explaining to me the identity of the male. "Dad!"

"Careful there, son."

I turned to face this man, who Grandeeny had just identified as Igneel, by, similarly to Natsu, calling out to him.

 _It's him_. I recognised this man; Igneel, Ur's co-worker.

Catching my eye, Igneel strolled over, while holding up his hand in salutations. "Gray Fullbuster, is it? It's been a while! Years even!"

"… Yes." My reply was short; his assertion having confirmed my suspicions.

Natsu squinted at me, his brow furrowed, confusion unmistakable in his orbs, before querying. " _Years_?"

I made a vague noise to certify Natsu's enquiry, my sight never leaving that of Igneel's.

Igneel, taking note of Natsu's confusion, proceeded to explain. "You see, remember that 'Bring Your Kid to Work' day?"

Natsu's reaction was immediate. His face fell, him being conspicuously downcast.

Igneel spoke softly, not expecting an answer. "You remember it?" Igneel's tone took on a more up-beat tone. "Well, that's not the only time I saw Gray, don't fret! I'm sure Gray can explain it, if his memory's come back?"

I hesitantly acknowledged Igneel, before raising my head, so to look at Natsu directly, allowing my mind to traipse back in time while doing so. "This is what happened."

" _Lyon, are you sure you don't want to come? It will be fun, I promise."_

" _Denial_ _. Stop asking me," Lyon retorted._

 _Ultear shrugged helplessly. "I guess he's not coming?"_

" _His loss," I quipped._

 _Ur spoke conscientiously, "Are you sure about this, Gray?"_

"… _It's fine. I already mentioned that. Can we go?"_

 _Minutes later, in the car, we drew up to… "A hall?"_

 _Ur revolved to view me from where I was seated in the back, Ultear having taken the seat beside her. "Yep!" She vociferated cheerfully. "This is a celebration party, for another successful year at work."_

" _Right… Well. Let's go in," I said, not without reluctance. A faint memory of a pink-haired youth had crossed my mind._

 _Ultear and Ur voiced their agreement, not having noticed my disinclination in their sheer joy at a party. Though, for quite different reasons, this much I was aware of._

 _My presumptions were proven correct, as, the second we entered, Ultear waltzed over to the drinks, Ur consequently sighing in disappointment. "Here I hoped she'd actually want to spend time with me."_

 _I didn't want to further her disappointment, so I said nothing, instead patting her shoulder in attempt to soothe her, causing her to smile weakly._

 _Glimpsing flaming hair in the distance, my pulse spiked. A moment later, the feeling faded._

" _Hey, Igneel!" Ur greeted._

" _Hi," he replied in kind, before noticing me. "Hello to you too, young man."_

 _I spoke stiffly. "Hi."_

 _I soon zoned out from the conversation they were holding. It didn't interest me, after all. I assumed this would be the case for the entirety of the evening, but something Igneel said piqued my curiosity._

" _No, he's not here, unfortunately; I wish he had come with me, to make amends with the two of you."_

" _Oh. Well, no matter. I was more hoping he would work things out with Gray, but if he's not here, he's not here."_

 _Hearing my name within the already intriguing dialogue, I spoke up abruptly. "Huh?"_

 _Ur directed her line of sight onto me; eyes downcast. "… Igneel's son."_

 _My eyes widened, indubitably holding fear within them. After far too long a wait, due to my thoughts being muddled, I spluttered, attempting to speak, but this being unsuccessful, as all it resulted in was a coughing fit._

 _While in my state of choking, a bright flash of pink caught my eye. "… That wouldn't happen to be him, would it?"_

 _Despite me speaking almost inaudibly, Igneel appeared to understand. He nodded solemnly, before speaking hesitantly. "He's changed since last time; I promise you that much."_

" _Dad! I made it!" The pink-haired male shouted, nearing us._

" _Yes, you sure did... Though, weren't you ill? You said you couldn't make it?" Igneel questioned helplessly._

" _Nah, Wen. persuaded Grandeeny to drop me off, after I begged her." Natsu replied, before noticing me. "Ah, if it isn't…" He pondered, patently in attempt to recall my name._

" _Gray," I stated, interrupting his train of thought._

" _That's it! Wait… Are you okay?"_

 _I could barely hear his utterance, for, with a mixture of anxiety, but also a strange sense of warmth enveloping my chest, something I couldn't understand, I teetered towards the realm of unconsciousness._

 _My ears notified me of a crash, and Ur screaming, before her speech became fragmented, "Ultear, how dare you break those glasses! We are leaving here,_ _ **now**_ _! … Gray? Are you okay? … I'm sorry, we'll have to go, I can't apologise enough for this! … Goodbye."_

"The next morning, I remembered nothing." I murmured softly under my breath, though I'm sure Natsu heard me, despite my best attempts, "My mind probably shut out any memories that could hurt me." I spoke aloud, "As to you, Natsu, the next time I saw you was at Fairy Tail's club, in April."

"Gray…"

I flicked my eyes over to Natsu, them presumably being viewed as peaked, if his audible gasp was anything to go by. _Talking about the past is never ideal_.

Wendy broke the silence, her solicited cheer cherished by all. "Gray, are you hungry? … I don't think anyone has eaten… Shall we?"

Wendy's venture was successful, for she received cheers in gratefulness of her utterance. Before we could head into the kitchen, I noticed all the present facial expressions becoming moderately anxious. I couldn't fathom as to why this was the case, until yet another being announced itself.

"Hello, all," a voice said slyly. "Come on, aren't you _happy_ to see me?"

"Are you _supposed_ to be here?" Igneel asked. "What about your rehabilitation sessions?"

"They said it was fine for me to come here today, there's no need to worry about _them_."

I was quickly becoming spooked. _This voice… It can't be…?_

A voice from my nightmares, one I longed to never hear again. A voice from the distant past.

I turned slowly, to face our company, my breathing becoming progressively ragged as I did so. "…You," I let out a sharp breath, finally facing the monster encompassed within my nightmares.

Zancrow chuckled wickedly. "Well, well. I recognise you."

Natsu glared at Zancrow warningly. "Zancrow, stop harassing Gray!"

"Is _that_ his name?" Zancrow hissed. "I suppose I _should_ know the name of the reason why I was taken under warrant, because of a cardiac arrest."

"What do you mean by that?"

Zancrow swiftly pulled me close to him, holding me by the throat, before pointing at my scar. "You see this scar? …That was me."

Natsu's reply was instantaneous; he let out a strangled cry, leaping from where he stood onto Zancrow, his face contorted with rage. "ZANCROW!"

I didn't hear what happened next, for I was out the door as soon as Zancrow let go of me to deal with Natsu, Zancrow's laughter having become manic.

I rushed into my house, the door slamming behind me, and ran straight to my room, Ur, having been at the house this day, calling after me worriedly. I smashed open my door, locked it behind me, and collapsed on my bed in a heap. I flinched. _The bed that I've shared with… Natsu._

I let out an anguished cry. _How could you not tell me, Natsu? That you know the man from my nightmares?!_

* * *

 **Author's notes** : ... Welp. That happened. Poor Gray. ;-;

Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

I'd like to thank lilygirl12805 for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

* * *

What did you think of the chapter?

If you have any questions, comments, or any thoughts about the chapter; anything that came to mind, please leave a review to let me know. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I want to make my writing the best for the readers, after all. Reviews, follows and favourites are always greatly appreciated; they mean the world to me.

Thank you so much for staying with me; I'll see you!


End file.
